


The Exchange Rate

by niallsotp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, This is literally all fluff, basically louis is esme from emperor's new groove but doesn't want to kill anyone, harry is a smooth bunny, harry wants to find the one, if you can't taste the sugary sweetness of this fic, larry is 5000 percent caramel hot chocolate, like clouds made of bunnies and kittens and puppies fluff, louis is a sassy kitten, okay ziall is probably 100 percent cotton candy fluff, stirred with a cinnamon stick and a candy cane, twin flames, with homemade whip cream and marshmallows, you're reading it wrong, ziall is about 60 percent cacao bittersweet chocolate and 40 percent cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsotp/pseuds/niallsotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a famous singer and wants to get away from the spotlight after his "girlfriend" decides to "break up" with him right before the holidays, so he decides a trip back to England for some peace and quiet is in order.</p><p>Niall Horan is a bright eyed lad from Ireland who moved to England for University but has always wanted to travel to the US, namely NYC for the holidays (have you seen the movie Elf) and decides to post his house online for vacation exchange on a whim.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is Niall's best friend from Uni. They've been best friends ever since they sat next to each other in choir and had to sing a duet together. His mum died about 2 years ago so he's been in charge of his younger sisters since then, which made him drop out of university but he's dealing with the new role of "parent" quite well.</p><p>Zayn Malik is Harry's best friend from England. He moved with him when Harry made it big in the US. He's also Harry's PR rep because he knows that Harry's gay and that he doesn't want it to be made public until he's found The One.</p><p>(AU based on the movie The Holiday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Club And In The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm not sure if anyone will even read this, but I'm writing it for one of my very good (and new!) friends Jen. This is a WIP so please, comments are welcome. I just watched the movie The Holiday and was like, wow, I love this film, so here's my badly attempted stab at a Larry/Ziall fic based on it. Thank you and enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This absolutely is 1000% not true. I don't own any of the boys and this is meant to be a fun-filled world of fiction that's based upon their personalities and is not meant to be shared with them or anyone connected with the boys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to get away from the spotlight for the holidays and Niall wants to see New York City in all its Christmas glory.

"Thank you New York City! It's been fantastic being with all of you here tonight. Happy holidays and goodnight!" Harry bowed to the crowd before rushing off stage with his cheeks flushed and forehead dripping with sweat. He had just finished his _sold out_ concert at Madison Square Garden and he still couldn't believe that him, a boy from Cheshire who used to work in a bakery, would ever be good enough to play in New York, let alone Madison Square.

"That was brilliant, mate!" His best friend, Zayn, shouted while grabbing Harry and pulling him into a tight hug that turned into a twirl around the dressing room before setting him down gently.

"Pleased, are you?" Harry grinned, happy that someone else was as ecstatic as he was about his performance. "At least someone is. I think Natalie might still hate me," Harry frowned while wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

Zayn scoffed. "Don't be silly. She knew it was all for publicity. Not your fault she fell in love with you. Must be the curls." He ruffled Harry's hair as if to prove a point. Harry smiled and pulled away from Zayn's rough fingers to start changing out of his stage outfit.

"Still, I feel bad. I don't like putting people through that when I know nothing's going to come of it." Harry reached for his t-shirt that was draped across the back of his chair.

"Well, it _was_ stated in her contract. It clearly says, and I quote, _'dating Harry Styles publicly is only a cover up for the media's sake because Harry is most definitely a rainbow waving lover of men_.' So, now whose fault is it for agreeing to date you because you need to appear straight to appease the mass of women who think they have a shot at being the future Mrs. Styles?" Zayn questioned.

A pair of rolled eyes was his response. They were, of course, talking about the girl Zayn had set Harry up with in order to shy the media away from any hint of Harry being gay. And why was it necessary for them to do that? Zayn sure as hell didn't know. But it was Harry's idea and since Zayn was just the PR guy, he did what the pop star said. Harry had always said that his sexuality didn't matter and that everyone should be allowed to love who they love without being publicly shamed, but after seeing some celebrities deal with hate from the public, he had decided that he wanted to keep his preference a secret until he found his soul mate, or as Zayn called it, _The One_. So Zayn came up with the idea of setting Harry up with a model or actress every few months and then they would "break up" and Voila! It would give both sides of the "relationship" press. He even set up a contract for the women to sign complete with a confidentiality clause so they couldn't say why the famous singer wasn't dating them anymore except for a generic, 'we weren't meant to be,' or 'he wasn't the one.'"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it says, Zayn," Harry said, tugging on his skinny jeans. He stumbled and almost face planted onto the floor. "Remind me to ask Caroline why it's necessary to wear these things. I can barely fit my leg in here, let alone my ass."

"I don't think your ass is the problem here, mate, you don't have one," Zayn said while slapping the non-existent lump of flesh. "On the other hand, you have quite a big – OW!" Zayn exclaimed as Harry smacked him upside the head.

"Hush! We don't talk about these things, Zayn. It was one drunken night and we were both lonely," Harry said, slipping his feet into his converse.

"Whatever love, like you didn't enjoy it," Zayn quipped back.

"I never said that," Harry said with a wink, shrugging on his blazer.

"You _do_ love me! And here I thought we had to wait for you to find _The One_. Well come and get me babe, Zayn's here for you!" Zayn started making kissy faces at Harry while pulling on his own leather jacket.

"Shut up you tosser, let's just go. I'm a free man again, and this time I'd like to actually find a nice guy who likes me for me, not some random model you set me up with who jumps at the chance to date me because I'm 'Harry Styles, New Solo Artist of the Year'."

"And winner of just about every other category. But whatever, I could use a good shag. Off to Therapy we go!" Zayn threw his arm around Harry and together they went outside in search of a cab.

 

**********

 

"Louis, this is the year. This is the year I'm gonna see the ball drop in New York City on New Year's. New Year's in New York! You'll see. It's gonna happen, I tell ya. It really is."

Niall was rambling to his best friend Louis in the local pub where they went to have a pint after Niall was done with work. It was the first night of his paid vacation and he was determined to have some fun, even if that meant dragging his best and only friend from Uni out for a round.

"Sure mate sounds good. Best of luck to ya. How do you plan on making this happen, again?" Louis slurred trying to congratulate his friend, but on what he wasn't quite sure. He never really understood why Niall was so infatuated with the States, but he wasn't going to crush the blonde boy's dreams. Originally from Ireland, Niall was bright eyed and bushy tailed when he came to London to further his education. Louis couldn't even imagine how big the Irish lad's eyes would get when he saw the Christmas tree in front of Radio City Music Hall. If there was one holiday that Niall was excited for, besides St. Patrick's Day of course, it was Christmas.

"I put up me house on Home Exchange and set me preferred destination to be New York City! I mean, c'mon. _Someone_ in New York City has gotta want t' come 'ere, right? London's pretty fantastic, no?" Louis wasn't the only one slurring his words. Niall trying to explain how he even found Home Exchange was starting to become a challenge, and let's not forget the more Niall drank, the thicker his Irish accent became.

"Well that's cool, mate. I think someone's gonna really wanna come 'ere and you'll be off in New York doing cool and amazing things and I'll just be here making sure Lottie, Phoebes, Fizzy and Daisy have enough gifts for Christmas," Louis said with just a hint of bitterness, not for his friend, but for himself. Louis' life had not been smooth sailing the past couple years. A while back, his mum and dad divorced leaving his mother with him and his four sisters. Louis did his best to take care of them, but then he went off to university in London to study drama and only went home for important things like holidays and birthdays. And _then_ his mother was involved in a drunk hit-and-run and his life was never the same.

"Aw, don't say that Lou. Those girls love you t' death, and you wouldn't have it any other way. I mean yeah, I wish Jay was still alive, but it's been two years now and I think you're doin' a bang up job makin' sure they do well in school. And that their lunchboxes have the best food so that everyone wants to trade for it," Niall said trying to comfort his best friend. Lou had been there for him on the first day of class, equipped with an extra pencil and a terrible joke. Niall said he liked Louis' shoes and Louis said, "Not one sole had given him a better compliment, _get it_ ," thereby sealing their instant friendship. They were put into pairs and had to sing a song of their choice, focusing on harmonizing the perfect duet. They chose Wonderwall by Oasis and the rest, as they say, is history.

"Of _course_ you comment on the food, Nialler," Louis said with a laugh, "but it's okay. I've resigned myself to the fact that I'll be putting aside my college money for Lottie. And she's applied to Oxford. She's top of her class, ya know. I reckon she'll get in. She's ace," Louis smiled fondly. As much as he complained about Lottie not finishing her homework before bedtime or Félicité staying up too late reading underneath the covers, and yes, _he can see the torch light underneath the blanket, Fizz_ , he loved his sisters to the point of embarrassment. They told him so multiple times.

"Hell yeah she is! That girl is smarter than both of us together, Lou. Good thing we majored in the arts," Niall said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, the world would have suffered had we not gone to Choir that day. I can imagine it now, Niall and Louis, the next big duo of the year. We could be Nouis!" Louis exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as if addressing a crowd.

"That's a terrible name, Lou," Niall said shaking his head while grinning madly, "I love it!" Niall raised his glass. "To Nouis!"  
"To Nouis! And New York!" Louis clinked his glass against Niall's and thus began the race to see who could down their pint the fastest.


	2. Anywhere But Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn arranges for Harry to participate in a home exchange with a very funny and nice boy from Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this is short again, but I feel like until the plot gets fully underway it's just going to be short little snippets until they actually meet. Enjoy!

Harry woke up with a pounding in his head to a pounding at his door. He glanced at the clock, saw that it was some time still in the morning and promptly pulled the covers over his head. He may have even fallen back asleep if someone by the name of Zayn Malik didn't jump on him about a minute later.

"Ow! Jeez Zayn, what did you eat for breakfast?" Harry groaned and Zayn rolled off of him to the other side of Harry's enormous king size bed.

"Oh shut up, you wish you had this body," Zayn replied, arranging himself in a seductive position.

"You got me. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby," Harry said while reaching to stroke Zayn's thigh.

"Ha. Ha. You keep mentioning that and I'm gonna think you want more than just one night, stud," Zayn said with a wink.

"You wish, mate. So was there a reason you decided to ambush me at this ungodly hour?" Harry asked. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his best friend's company, but when said friend bounces on his torso when he's just woken up to a massive hangover, his patience starts to wear a bit thin.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I was thinking, since you and your "girlfriend" are no more, that you might want to go on a "vacation" to somewhere "remote" and "out of the public eye" for the holidays," Zayn said, complete with air quotes.

"I don't think all of those were 'necessary'," Harry replied, copying the overused gesture the darker boy recently flaunted, "but I'll go with it. Where do you plan on shipping me off this time?" To be honest, he was secretly glad that his friend had thought about him enough to know he didn't want to be in the same place his "ex-girlfriend" was for the holidays. And Zayn should really be punched for making those a thing.

"Well," Zayn started, drawing out the end of the word, "I was thinking you could use a spot of tea, a nice book, and a view of a quaint little English countryside." When Zayn mentioned the word tea, Harry's eyebrows raised. When he got to "book" Harry noticeably rose into a sitting position. By the time Zayn finished his little gem of a plan, Harry was grinning so wide his dimples were begging to be poked, and so Zayn complied.

"Ouch! You twat. That was unnecessary." Harry rubbed his cheek and glared blearily at the boy with a quiff impossibly high for the time of day it was.

"On the contrary, it was completely necessary. It's not my fault you're so adorable. You know, I take back what I said last night. Natalie totally fell for your dimples, not your curls." Zayn tugged on one to emphasize exactly what part of Harry Natalie did _not_ fall in love with. Harry smirked and pulled his hair out of Zayn's hands.

"Now, now, Handsy. At least make me breakfast first," Harry said cheekily.

"Fuck it, you're not worth it. Now get your lazy arse up so we can pick out your vacation hot spot," Zayn bounced off the bed and went in search of Harry's laptop. When the laptop was found and opened, Zayn brought it back to Harry's bedroom and found that Harry was fast asleep.

 _Well_ , Zayn thought, _if that's the way it's gonna be, Dimples is going to be stuck with wherever I end up sending him, isn't he_. And so Zayn opened up Google in search of a nice little town Harry could stay in for the holidays.

 

/////

 

"Harry! Harry you absolute twat wake up right now or I'm sending you to Scotland for your vacation!" Zayn was now shaking the sleeping boy whose eyes shot open at the mention of Scotland.

"I'm up, I'm up! Please don't make me go there, I don't like sheep!" Harry didn't even know what he was saying, and let's be real neither did Zayn, so they both decided to ignore Harry's outburst and move onto the matter at hand. "Did you find me a place to stay?"

"Obviously. I hope you've had your beauty rest because your plane leaves in," Zayn glanced at the time on the top of Harry's computer screen, "about 5 hours."

"What?" Harry jumped out of bed, the result of his movement causing Zayn to almost lose the laptop sitting in, well, his lap. "Zayn! I have to pack and shower and _pack_ and, wait, where am I going? It's not _really_ Scotland, right?" Harry finally stopped rummaging around his closet and whirled around to locate Zayn who was still trying to right himself on the bed.

"Calm down, mate. Like I would actually send you there. No, I went to this website, Home Exchange?"

Before he could say anything else Harry exclaimed, "oh yeah! I've heard about that website. Gemma's used it before. Said she got to stay in a really amazing place in L.A. while someone stayed in her flat in London. They've become friends, now that I think about it."

Zayn was thrilled to hear that Harry already knew about it because he was going through all the scenarios in which Harry was _not_ okay with it and there was a lot of pleading and bribes on his part to make Harry agree to it.  
"Brilliant! Well then that's settled. You'll be exchanging homes with a lad named Niall. He's originally from Ireland, but he moved to London to study drama, and then he moved to Doncaster after Uni. Not sure why he picked there, but there is where you will be. So! Time to pack, eh?" Zayn clapped his hands together and then made his way over to Harry's closet. 

"Doncaster? Why did you pick _there_ of all places? What is there to do in Doncaster? Why –" Harry's rant was interrupted by Zayn striding over to him and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Harry, I picked Doncaster for three reasons. One, it was up for home exchange immediately, as in right now. Two, the pictures of the cottage are adorable just like your dimples. Three, Niall was online at the time and I opened up a chat to him and he was funny. And I want to meet him. He sounds nice." Zayn had a very faint blush starting to spread across his cheeks and Harry didn't fail to notice.

"Oh, I get it. You're shipping me off to Yorkshire because you want to meet a _boy._ Well, good for you mate. It's about time you found someone again, after all that Li –" Harry was cut off by another one of Zayn's tanned hands once again. Zayn shot him a look and that was all Harry needed to see before he nodded once and Zayn decided it was okay to take his hand away.

"Right. Sorry. Okay. So, what should I pack?" Harry asked gently, dropping the subject for now.

"Well, you always look sexy in this," Zayn tossed the mentioned article of clothing at Harry who caught it with one hand. Harry held it up and laughed.  
"Just this? Zayn. I realize I'm going to be alone, but one needs more than a beanie to keep warm at night. Do I at least get a pair of joggers?"

Zayn sighed dramatically. "I suppose. We wouldn't want your non-existent arse to freeze off, now would we?"

"No, we most definitely would not."


	3. Picking Up Pop Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out his best friend is trading places with THE Harry Styles. Cue heart palpitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up!

"Louis! Lou, guess what?" Louis could practically feel Niall beaming through the phone. He had debated about not answering it, but he knew the blonde was waiting for someone to do that house exchange thing. At least, that's what he thought it was called. He was rather completely pissed last night and doesn't quite remember all that his best friend told him.

"Uh, you got someone to do that house exchange thingy?" Louis asked and quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, already anticipating the extremely _loud_ response he was about to receive.

"Yes! It was from this guy named Harry! Well, technically his friend set it up, _but_ that doesn't matter because LOU GUESS WHAT?" Niall was screaming into the phone at this point and Louis debated if putting Niall on speaker would diminish the sound at all.

"What?" Louis wasn't about to guess and have Niall shut him down for something he didn't know he was supposed to guess in the first place.

"It's Harry Styles." Niall answered in a surprisingly normal and inside voice.

Louis froze. Harry Styles? _Harry Styles? The_ Harry Styles? The Harry Styles from Cheshire, England? The Harry Styles that is a couple of years younger than Louis and has accomplished more than him and his sisters combined before the age of eighteen? The most unquestionably adorable Harry when-I-smile-angels-cry-because-I-have-perfect-dimples Styles? The Harry St –

"Yes, Lou. _That_ Harry Styles." Niall was trying not to laugh hysterically out loud to Louis' supposedly internal questioning.

"Oh. My. God. Niall. _Niall_. You _know_ how I feel about him. I've basically been in love with him since he auditioned on the X Factor! And he looked like a baby chipmunk and I still thought he was the cutest thing on the planet. And you know Lottie is _so_ infatuated with him that she has a poster above her _bed –"_ Louis was interrupted by Niall's booming laugh that was so loud it crackled in the ear piece because he could no longer contain it.

"Niall. It's not funny. How could you even _agree_ to this?" Lou asked exasperatedly.

"Lou, I agreed to it because I want to go to New York. I've wanted to go ever since I saw the movie Elf and he saw the tree in front of Radio City Hall. You know my dream is to be in New York during the holidays. To go skating at Rockefeller Center with that special someone and get hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows and sit in front of a fire all cuddled up and watch White Christmas." Yes, Louis _did_ know that. Niall was probably the most romantic person he'd ever met, and that includes his four younger sisters. Combined. Niall was the person that Love At First Sight was meant for. Who love songs were all about. Who Romantic Comedies were made about. Every cute and gushingly romantic gesture Louis could ever imagine, Niall was there with one ten times mushier and completely unashamed about it. It was one of the things Louis absolutely loved about Niall, his total and adoring love, for love. And so, if his best friend wanted to be in New York City for Christmas and go ice skating with the guy he fell in love with at first sight, Louis would help make that dream come true without any hesitation or judgment. Well, maybe a little.

"Oh Nialler, the romantic in you makes my heart feel like love exists sometimes maybe." Lou teased affectionately.

"Whatever, Lou. The point is I get to go to New York! And the exchange is for two weeks so I'll be there for New Year's Eve and I get to see the ball drop and Louis I think I might die I'm so happy," Niall was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet at this point, he was so excited.

"Aw, Niall. Well you're cutting it a bit close; it's already the twentieth! When do you leave?"

"Well Harry is on his plane now I reckon. Mine's in a few hours, but I think he'll still be in the air by the time I leave."

In all the excitement of Niall finally fulfilling his dream, Louis had completely forgotten that _The Harry Styles_ was the one replacing Niall. He swallowed nervously.

"Which reminds me, Lou. Do you mind picking him up at the airport? I know it's all the way in London but he doesn't really have a way of getting to me house and seeing as we're practically neighbors and you're going to have to meet at some point anyway, picking him up is kind of the best way, no?" If Niall sounded like he was rambling it was only because he was tossing random shirts and bottoms into his suitcase. Louis was about to answer when he heard a loud _thunk_ come across the phone.

"Niall? Are you okay? How's the packing coming along?"

"Oh no worries! That was just a shoe I threw across the room." Niall's voice sounded distant, less _loud_ if you will.

"Alright, well yeah, I guess I could pick him up," Louis was biting his thumb and debating if this was actually a good idea or if it was going to be a royal disaster.

"Thanks Lou! You're the best. Well, I have to go now if I want to make me flight, and I do! Bye Lou, love ya!" Niall shouted.

"Bye Niall, have fun! Love you lots. Skype when you get in, yeah?" Louis wanted to make sure his friend kept in touch while on his little love excursion.

"'Course! Alright, gotta go, the taxi's here! I'll text you the info for Harry's flight." And with that Louis heard the distinct beep of Niall ending the call. Louis sighed. His phone lit up a moment later.

 

From: **Nialler  
  
** **Flight gets in at 8. Make sure ur not late! Thx again :) xx**

 

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_I won't! I'm never late :P x_

 

From: **Nialler**

**Right, like when u were supposed 2 pick me up from uni that one day…**

 

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_Whatever. There's no way I'll be late for this._

 

From: **Nialler**

**I bet u wont, ur prob gonna go make a sign rn that says I'm the future Mr. Styles complete with glitter ;) xx**

 

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_You complete arse, no I'm not._

From: **Nialler**

**Whatever u say, Lou. Whatever u say xx**

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_Shut up._

From: **Nialler**

**Fine. Dont act like ur not super excited the man of your dreams is coming 2 be ur new best friend for the next 2 wks xx**

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_Oh hush, you little mind reader. Are you sure you're not a leprechaun?_

 

From: **Nialler**

**Course I am. Alrite im up to go board now. Thx again loubear :) xx**

To: **Nialler** From: _Lou_

_Np Nialler, have fun! x_

 

Louis checked the time and _oh my god it was already 5 pm and his hair was a total disaster_. This was not a promising start.

 

/////

 

Louis had taken one of the fastest showers in his life, still playing close attention to his hair, and was on the road in record time. He had parked in the car lot because, if he was being completely honest, there was no way he was going to circle round until Harry came out. Harry didn't even know Louis was picking him up and Louis wanted to be sure that he and Harry got on from the start. Not _on_ , but just got along well enough to become friends and maybe more if the famous boy wanted to and, oh shut up.

Louis was by the baggage claim for the gate that Niall had texted him Harry was going to come out of. He would have gotten the pop star's luggage, but seeing as how Lou had never met the curly haired boy, there was no way he was going to stalk every suitcase that went around the belt just to be chivalrous. Harry would just have to deal with picking up his own luggage.

Niall had been joking around when he said Louis was going to make a sign, but the more Louis thought about it, he thought that he should have done _something_. Harry doesn't know what he looks like, so how the heck is he supposed to find him? Louis, that is. Louis was pretty sure that he could spot Harry even if he was dressed in drag. Not that he was thinking about Harry in a dress now. Definitely not. Okay, he was. Moving on.

Looking around, Louis saw that there was a large group of people walking towards him. His palms began to sweat and his eyes were on high alert for a certain someone with curly hair. He wasn't even going to lie to himself any more. He most _definitely_ wanted to see Harry in person and not just when he was laying next to Lottie on her bed, gazing at the poster covered with hand drawn sharpie hearts. Hearts that may or may not have been drawn by Louis. Ahem.

Lou's eyes spotted a tall figure with dark hair. As the man turned around Louis could see that no, that was _not_ Harry seeing as he would never be able to grow a beard at his age, and kept scanning the crowd. Just as he thought he saw a person around Harry's height, he was bumped from behind and stumbled just a bit right into someone's arms. As he looked up, Louis realized that he was staring right into Harry when-I-smile-angels-cry-because-I-have-perfect-dimples Styles' smiling face. And his aforementioned perfect dimples. _Well fuck._


	4. Hello, Goldilocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall trade pics over wi-fi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this chapter, but oh well :/ ps shorter than I intended, but again, not sure how I like this chapter so...sorry not sorry?

As Niall's plane was preparing for landing, he was snapping photos like crazy trying to capture his first glimpse of the United States. He thought he could see the Empire State Building but he wasn't sure. So he took a picture of it for future reference. The plane touched down and Niall was so thrilled at the thought of being in the New York City that he couldn't tell if him bouncing up and down was because of the plane landing or his own doing. Probably his own doing. He tended to bounce when he was happy. Which was a lot. Like right now. He was in New York! He told Louis that the reason he wanted to come here was because a) he loves the holidays (true), b) he loves holiday movies (he mentioned Elf, right? Ultimate Christmas movie), and c) he wants to spend the holidays with that special someone doing special someone things for the holidays in one of his favorite never-been-to-before cities. While all of this was true, there was something he didn't share with Lou.

Not because he didn't trust him, but because no one knew Niall's secret: that he thought the most romantic thing one could do was to meet at the top of the Empire State Building. To be fair, there were a lot of (okay, two) movies documenting its romanticity (so he made a word up to prove his point): one, Sleepless in Seattle where Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks were together on-screen for a total of two minutes and it was one of the most romantic scenes of any nineties movie and two, An Affair To Remember where the main characters meet, fall in love but are engaged to other people, plan to break up with said attachments and meet each other again in six months, but she gets in an accident and he doesn't think she loves him anymore and it's tragic but in the end they end up together and if that's not the most romantic thing in the world, Niall doesn't know what is. Not that he wants to get in an accident to be with the one he loves. His life, after all, was _not_ a romantic drama and he intended to keep it that way. But having a date on top of the most famous building in America couldn't hurt, could it? No, he decided, it would be the most cheesy, sappy, corny, soppy, mushy date in the entire world and if he got a proposal as well, he supposed that wouldn't hurt.

 

/////

 

While Niall was busy dreaming up his perfect date (the perfect guy would come later), Zayn was waiting nervously for the blonde's plane to get in. He, like Louis, was waiting for his guest at the baggage claim. However he, _unlike_ Louis, had a picture of said guest. Niall had also told Zayn to show the picture to Harry because Niall and Louis were both in it. Zayn was worried that Louis wouldn't be prepared for Harry because let's face it he's fucking famous, but Niall shut that down quick with a, " _nah, this will be way more fun if he doesn't know_ ," and that was the end of that conversation.

That particular conversation was only a few sentences and two pictures sent in the little chat box shaped to look like a house, but was very important to Zayn.

It started with a

 

> **hey there mate, is your house still up for exchange?**

followed by a

 

> _'course it is! where would I be exchangin' to?_

to which Zayn replied

 

> **New York City**

and Niall shot back an extremely fast

 

> _the next plane from london to NYC is in 6 hrs, wut abt u?_

At this point Zayn thought it would be a good time to tell Niall that he personally would not be the one participating in the exchange and it would be his good friend Harry instead.

 

> **Just checked and saw that there's one in about 5. Btw, this would be for my friend Harry, is that alright? He really needs a vacation and this seemed like something he would like.**

Niall thought about this, but not for too long because who passes up the chance to visit their dream city, a bloody idiot, and responded

 

> _np me friend louis can pick him up from the airport. wut does he look like?_

Zayn now had two options: tell Niall that his best friend was a super famous teen heartthrob pop star, or just send him a picture. Option B was much more fun. As was Niall's response.

 

> _OMG IS THAT HARRY FUCKING STYLES LOU IS GONNA SHIT HIS PANTS_

Niall then sent a picture of his own that was of him and Louis so as to kill two birds with one stone.

 

> _im the blond and the one with feathery soft hair 'n blue eyes is lou_

Zayn obviously took too long to respond, stunned by the gorgeousness of "the blond", because Niall sent another message.

 

> _did u get the pic cuz the wifi is shite sumtimes so idk if it went thru_

Zayn hurriedly assured him that

 

> **No, no I definitely got it. You're adorable.**

Niall may or may not have, okay _definitely_ , blushed at this before sending

 

> _thx mate, fancy sending one of urself cuz how will I know who's picking me up? ;)_

Zayn was feeling particularly bold and replied with

 

> **I never said I would pick you up ;)**

And Niall, not to be outdone, wrote

 

> _wut a shame, guess I'll have to find sum1 else 2 show me around NYC then_

And seeing as Zayn was not pro-"sharing is caring" on this particular subject, he typed back

 

> **Gotta leave something to talk about, babe ;) text me when your flight gets in?**

Cue the typical butterflies accompanying any phone number exchange rising in both boys' stomachs. Zayn managed to digest his first and asked

 

> **Should we tell your friend that Harry is the one doing the exchange?**

Niall debated about it and decided

 

> _I'll tell him it's gonna be Harry, but as for him knowing that Harry will know wut he looks like, nah, this will be way more fun if he doesn't know_

And Zayn was inclined to agree.

 

/////

 

So here Zayn was, waiting for the adorable blonde and trying not to freak out because he hadn't found anyone even remotely attractive since…well, in a while. He felt his phone buzz and dug in his pocket to retrieve it.

 

From: _Captain Blondie_

_So me plane just landed. I was lovin' the window seat but now that I want to get off it's a bloody nightmare!_

To: _Captain Blondie_ From: **Z**

**I could help you get off ;)**

From: _Captain Blondie_

_U say that but yet here I am stuck behind some annoying tourists. Ur all talk and no action._

To: _Captain Blondie_ From: **Z**

**_You're_ a tourist, babe**

From: _Captain Blondie_

_Yea but I speak English! PS finally off the plane, making me way to baggage claim_

To: _Captain Blondie_ From: **Z**

**I'll keep an eye out for you, Goldilocks**

From: _Captain Blondie_

_Oh rly, now. See you soon, **Zaynie**_

****

Zayn wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but it turns out it didn't matter because suddenly he saw the blonde making his way through the giant crowd of people, _move you assholes_ , right towards him.

Niall was already vexed with all the people who were delaying him from getting out into the fresh air of the city, and yes, meeting this mysterious Zayn, when he was promptly stopped because of a gorgeous tanned hand decorated with a dove tattoo. At first he was very put out, but as he followed the hand up to see a thin but muscular arm attached to it he was intrigued. By the time his eyes found the face of his human barrier, he couldn't stop the blush forming on his ruddy cheeks. For there, standing in front of him, gently holding his pale, non-inked skin, was a bronze angel. With impossibly magnificent hair.

"Hello, Goldilocks."


	5. Flirting and Fajitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a proposition for Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Sorry this took so long, I kept re-writing it. Really not sure how I like this chapter either, I keep wanting to write moments but they keep interfering with the plot line! Sorry you have to read through it all. Enjoy?

Louis was pretty sure the boy sitting next to him softly singing along to the radio wasn't real. He wanted to reach out and poke his dimples, but figured that might be too forward. Then again, with the absolute _mess_ Louis went through at the airport, there might not be such a thing as "too forward" with this curly haired lad.

After realizing that _The_ Harry Styles was the one that caught him, he became all too aware of the warmth that was coming from the arms that enveloped him, along with the heat that rose to his face. Hello, instant attraction. He started to pull away but Harry gripped him tighter, bringing him in for a hug. Louis was pretty sure his face went from the color of a Strawberry Daiquiri to a Cosmo in point two seconds and instantly wanted to know why he wasn't drinking one right now so as to calm his nerves. After blushing like a boy getting first date flowers - no roses please, Louis' slightly muddled brain slowly registered that one, his arms were moving of their own accord to encircle this gorgeous boy's waist and two, if said gorgeous boy wasn't holding him up right now he would most definitely swoon without any grace whatsoever. And then this stupidly perfect angel started to talk.

"You're Louis, right? My friend Zayn told me your name. Well, I guess your friend - Niall was it, told Zayn your name and he then told me. But regardless, here we are."

Harry figured he was rambling enough and let go of the smaller boy, his fingers brushing against Louis' shoulders for about three seconds longer than necessary; he counted. When Zayn showed him the picture of the feathery haired and blue-eyed boy he couldn't believe such a human being existed. His hair looked so soft Harry actually stroked the computer screen, which is something that Zayn could forget at any given moment and Harry would be forever grateful, but would probably mention on it Harry's wedding day and mortify him every time he played back the video. Not that he was going to marry Louis. He definitely was _not_ planning their wedding. Definitely not. Unfortunately, his best friend was there to witness his second of weakness and he only hoped that Zayn did something equally as embarrassing so that they would cancel each other out.

"Uh…yeah, Louis. That's me. Hiya." Louis managed to stumble out a response to Harry's prattle and visibly cringed at the end when the "Hiya" slipped out for some reason. He noticed that Harry's mouth turned up at the corners, however, and regardless if the smirk was _at_ Louis or _with_ Louis, he would take it.

"Hiya," Harry shot back with an award-winning smile. Louis would know, seeing as he watched every award show Harry won, which was all of them.

"Well, you'll be wanting your luggage, I reckon. Which one is yours?" Louis gestured towards the practically empty rotating belt in front of them. There was one lone duffle bag meandering along with a green ribbon tied around its velcroed-together handles that was making its way towards the boys. Harry simply pointed, the smirk still on his face, and Louis made to grab the bag. Unfortunately, it wasn't _quite_ at them yet, so when Louis stepped forward he misjudged the distance and stumbled. He would have fallen face-first onto the carousel too, if it weren't for the surprisingly strong hand that gripped his arm and pulled him back into Harry's chest. So much for Harry picking up his own luggage, Louis thought. He found himself once again in Harry's arms, that was twice now in a span of not even five minutes, and he wasn't complaining. Harry's arms were quite nice, he decided, and if Harry didn't mind, neither did he.

They both watched as the bag moved past them and back into the loading area for another go.

"Sorry about that," Louis managed to say after the bag disappeared.

"Not a problem, it'll come 'round again," Harry replied, feeling the need to comfort the smaller boy. They waited in silence for the bag to circle back, each noticing the other's breathing seemingly to be more rapid than was normal, but neither commenting on it. Harry's luggage finally came into view once more and this time, Harry started forward to retrieve it while still holding onto Louis.

Louis sucked in a breath, frozen, and was acutely focusing on the parts of his body where Harry was touching him, _touching him_. When Harry drew back, bag in hand, he stepped away from Louis, leaving him feeling an emptiness where Harry's fingers had caressed his arm.

"Ready to go?" Louis took pride in the fact that his voice didn't sound as wrecked as he felt. Then again, he hadn't looked into Harry's shockingly green eyes since he realized the famous boy was the one into which he was pushed just a few minutes ago.

Harry glanced around the now empty baggage claim and nodded, sweeping his arm out in front of him.

"After you, good sir," he said with a good-natured smile.  
Louis most definitely _did not_ blush and led the way, not bothering to check if he was being followed, and so completely missed the look of appreciation a one Harry Styles gave to Louis' ass. Which was probably a good thing because his face was still flushed from Harry's flirting.

 

/////

 

So now here they were, almost to Niall's place and the song had switched to some Christmas carol done twenty times over. And if Louis thought he was being biased in saying that Harry's rendition was the best he had ever heard, who was to blame him. There was a reason Harry won the X Factor and was now the most popular singer on the entire planet. Louis was so enraptured by Harry's soothing voice that he hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped singing.

"You're pretty good, you know," Harry stated.

"Uh, good at what?" Louis's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Singing, of course," Harry replied before joining back in the chorus. Louis was still confused. What did Harry mean that he was "pretty good" at singing? Louis wasn't singing. He was listening to Harry. He was positively not harmonizing with him like he did with Niall when they took drives together. There was no way he would open his mouth in front of Harry. Absolutely not.

"You heard me singing?" Louis blurted out. Harry chuckled and nodded in time with the beat.

"Oh my god that's so embarrassing," Louis muttered under his breath while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Why? You're pretty great. Your harmonies are on point," Harry said.

"Um, that's sweet, but you're also lying."

"I would never lie. I'm like, the new king of pop or something, haven't you heard?" Harry teased. Louis _had_ in fact heard that, or to be more specific, _read_ that headline on this month's Rolling Stone. Now that he thought about it, the olive green scarf covered in eyeglasses and sewing needles draped artfully around Harry's neck was the same one tied around his curls on his cover photo. Louis really needed to hide that if Harry was ever going to come over, he was pretty sure it was sitting in plain sight on his kitchen counter, lying open to Harry's interview.

"Your modesty astounds me," Louis retorted, trying to shake the image of Harry in his kitchen.

"Cheeky, aren't we? I like it," Harry said, his eyes trailing up and down Louis' figure. _Slowly._ Louis seemed doomed to go crimson at everything Harry Styles said or did. He was in for a rough two weeks judging by this car ride. Luckily, he pulled up in front of Niall's house and was saved enduring another minute of humiliation. He decided to diffuse the tension using the only diversion tactic he knew: humor.

"If you look to your right," Louis gestured to the right, "you can see Niall's tomato garden. And if you look to your left," Louis turned to face Harry, who was sitting on his left, seeing as he called Shotgun! even though he was the only passenger, ridiculous idiot, "you can see his really awesome swimming pool! Straight ahead is the house itself. Obviously. And that's the tour! Thank you for choosing Tomlinson Tours, donations are always welcome. Also, please feel free to touch, as this is not some stuffy art museum." Louis emphasized the end of his speech with a theatrical wink and got out of the car after shutting off the ignition. If he had stayed just a bit longer he would have seen Harry start at his mention of being able to touch, and the gleam in Harry's eye after he realized what Louis had just implied. Harry mirrored Louis' movements by getting out of the car as well and added a few of his own, namely a large stretch that raised his t-shirt a few inches above the waistband of his jeans. He turned to Louis and returned the wink he was given in the car before striding up towards the house. Louis leaned against the car for support; it was impossible for someone to be jealous of skinny jeans and yet here he was, glaring at a moderately expensive piece of denim. He eventually decided it wasn't worth it and went to grab Harry's bag out of the trunk.

Inside Louis gave Harry the grand tour of Niall's house, which although small was completely cozy and Harry fell a little bit in love with it, along with his adorably sexy tour guide. He wasn't sure if it was the bronze haired boy's way of explaining things or his sassy demeanor, but those twinkling blue eyes drew him in and he knew he was in trouble.

"Well, that's it. Do you have any questions on anything? If you need something in the kitchen, you're probably better off ordering in, mate. Niall may eat for three, but his kitchen is never stocked because he figures ordering a pizza is faster than making one. I'm inclined to agree, but if you really calculate it out, they're probably about equal." Louis really needed a filter. Like Harry really wanted to know his thoughts about homemade versus delivery pizza.

"You're right, it is the same amount of time. My sister Gemma and I had a bet once that I couldn't make a pizza faster than we could get one delivered. I totally won," Harry had that reminiscing face about him and Louis smiled fondly.

"You cook, do you? Well then, you might have to show me that special talent of yours sometime," Louis said.

"How about tonight? You're the only person I know here and I don't know about you, but I'm probably going to eat dinner at some point. I would love some company. Do you like fajitas?" Harry may have come off as a little desperate, but he wasn't going to acknowledge that fact because midway through his babbling Louis was smiling enthusiastically.

"Well, I originally was going to nuke a Hot Pocket, but since you asked so nicely, I wouldn't want you to suffer alone on your first night here. And just so you know, fajitas happen to be my favorite food." Louis replied.

"Oh really? Well in that case, you are in luck. It's my best meal." Harry bragged.

 

/////

 

Of course they had to go to Tesco's first. Louis had warned Harry about Niall not having any food in stock but Harry refused to believe it until he opened the fridge and all of the cabinets and came to the conclusion that one could not make chicken fajitas on a jar of peanut butter and moldy cheese alone. Harry had noticed in the store that Louis kept checking his phone a lot and seemed to be in a pretty intense text conversation at one point, but didn't mention anything to him. After all, he had just met the boy today and he didn't know if Louis was even single, let alone liked guys. A few flirty comments and cheeky winks does not a relationship make. If that were true, he'd be dating half of his entire fan base. He didn't want to presume anything, but he'd like to think that Louis liked him, at least enough to tease him, and he was enjoying the sauciness of his new friend.

Louis was satisfied he had all the ingredients for dinner and set off searching for Harry, whom he found lingering in the biscuit aisle.

"There you are. I was about ready to have the information desk page your name to get you to come back to me," he said with a smile.

"Maybe I should just get you that car key finder, that way you can always find me." Harry said, walking with Louis towards the check out.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Thanks, Curly!" Louis said.

"Curly, eh? Original, that is," Harry teased.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Pop Star, it's not _my_ fault your luscious locks are extremely bouncy," Louis shot back.

"No, I like it. I'll just have to come up with one for you then, won't I?" Harry smiled.

"If you say so, Curly." Harry was still smiling when they made it back home.

 

/////

 

"Oh. My. God. Curly, these are absolutely fantastic! Lottie is gonna be so jealous." Louis had just taken his first bite of the elaborate dinner Harry had made for the both of them, complete with rice and beans because face it Lou, fajitas _always_ taste better with rice and beans and who was Louis to complain, really? They were probably the best side dishes he'd ever had, but that may have been his bias side talking again. It wasn't his fault everything Harry did was perfect.

"You like them, then?" Harry asked, still slightly nervous. Not in his ability to whip up an authentic Mexican dinner, he had mastered that dish when he was preteen learning to cook from his gran. No, he was nervous that Louis wouldn't like it. Which was pretty silly of him because his food was sinfully delicious. And judging by the way Louis was groaning through his meal, it was pretrty damn good and Harry found himself thinking of other ways to get Louis to moan like that. Belatedly, he realized that Louis had said that "Lottie was going to be jealous" which, in turn, made _Harry_ jealous because he didn't know who Lottie was and hoped to god it was Louis' sister.

"Harry, if you really think I'm going to stroke your ego by telling you a million times over that your cooking is brilliant...you're right. This is top-notch, mate. Like, I don't even think my own mum cooks this well." Louis didn't even try to hide the fact that he was making noises that sounded like they could be coming from the bedroom.

"Aw, thanks, sweetums. You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I bet you say that to all the boys." Harry said.

"Oh, definitely. But only if I know they're a sure thing," Louis said with another one of those delightful winks.

"Well then, you've got nothing to worry about, babe." Harry stared right at Louis and could actually see the blush forming on his cheeks. Green eyes were staring directly into blue, emeralds and sapphires twinkling in a frozen moment of time; they could see a small glimpse of what it would be like to find one's soul mate in a twist of fate.

"I have a proposition for you." Harry blurted out.

"Let's hear it, then." Louis prompted.

"I need to ask you something first."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Who's Lottie?" Louis scrunched up his face for a second, wondering why Harry would even know that name when he realized he mentioned her earlier.

"Oh, that's my sister." Louis said with an eye roll. Harry let out a strangled laugh and then relieved sigh.

"Okay good because for a second there I was worried I misread everything." Louis' face scrunched up once more as he waited for Harry to ask him what he was going to ask him.

"I mean, you're gay, right?" Harry looked so worried that Louis wanted to wrap his arms around him and press a kiss to his stupidly perfect hair.

"I am most definitely one hundred percent gay, Mr. Styles." Louis confirmed. "Now, proposition me." Harry snorted at that and took a deep breath.

"I think we should have sex." Louis blinked once. Slowly.

"Okay." He responded.

"I mean, we're probably not going to see each other after this exchange, and I think you're really attractive and you've just said you're gay and I'm gay and I'm pretty sure you find me attractive as well and, wait. What?" Harry stopped in the middle of his rambling because what Louis said finally penetrated his brain.

"I said, okay," Louis repeated, a smile growing on his face.

"Really? Because if you're not sure," Harry broke off when Louis' soft hand covered his mouth.

"Harry, I'm only going to say this once so shut up and pay attention. I think you're amazing. I first saw you on the X Factor and I thought you were gorgeous and funny and _incredibly_ talented and I've wanted to meet you ever since. Now that I have, granted it's only been one day, I like you even more. So. Believe me when I say it would be my pleasure to take you, Harry I'm-A-Famous-Celebrity Styles to bed." Louis dropped his hand from Harry's mouth to let him respond.

"Let's go."

"Lead the way, Mr. Pop Star."


	6. Tour Guide Malik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gives a tour and Niall falls a little bit more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write for some reason? Sorry about that. Enjoy?

"Hello, Goldilocks."

Niall immediately registered that the perfect specimen in front of him was Zayn. As in, the boy he had been flirting with via the internet. Also known as, the cheeky lad who had been sending him texts about getting off…the plane. Zayn, the absolute most gorgeous human being Niall had ever met and who was now releasing his tight grip on the blonde haired boy's arm. Niall glanced down at the spot Zayn's hand had just vacated. He was about to brush his fingers against the now empty place Zayn had touched but froze when he felt something warm touch his chin. He let Zayn's fingers delicately raise his head so his eyes were looking directly into the hazel orbs of his newly developed crush.

"Hi," Niall breathed.

"Hey," Zayn said softly and then his face broke into a smile Niall could stare at for literally ever. Literally.

"Should we get your bags, then?" Zayn released Niall's face, as much to his chagrin as the other boy's, and looked to the revolving carousel.

Niall scanned the moving luggage and spotted his bag immediately. He climbed over someone's very leopard spotted suitcase and almost knocked a child over in the process, but when he finally stood in front of Zayn again he had his bag in tow and a giant smile on his face. Zayn spotted something a very vibrant green and reached out to finger the charm dangling from a handle.

"A four-leaf clover, eh?"

"Yeah, gotta remember me roots, ya know," Niall replied with a wink before slinging the bag onto his shoulders.

Zayn smiled and shook his head trying not to roll his eyes at how adorable he thought the Irish lad was. The level of adorableness was raised when Niall's eyes suddenly lit up and he bounced up and down a few times. Just when Zayn was about to open his mouth to ask what the cutest impression of an excited puppy was for, Niall threw his arms out and shouted, "I'm in New York City!" and then grabbed Zayn's hand and started pulling them towards where he thought the nearest exit was. Zayn followed with his eyebrow raised and an amused smile slowly forming when he realized Niall had no idea where he was going. Zayn tugged on Niall's hand to make him stop moving. Niall turned around with a confused face that made Zayn want to pull him into a hug before holding his hand like a proper couple instead of this in-the-rush-of-the-moment business.

"Hey babe, I'm parked this way," Zayn gestured in the correct direction with his head.

Niall blushed and tried to let go of Zayn's hand so he could turn around, but Zayn just swung him to the other side of his body so they could still hold hands. This had nothing to do with his "proper couple" fantasy he just had. Absolutely nothing. Okay, maybe a bit. The point was his hand was still locked with the blonde's as they made their way to Zayn's jeep and so what if there was a giant smile on the raven-haired boy's face, he noticed Niall certainly wasn't complaining.

 

/////

 

"Holy shit. _Holy. Shit._ This place is amazing. It's bloody amazing!"

"Is it amazing?" Zayn wasn't above throwing out a sarcastic barb, even if it was directed towards a particularly cute Irish boy.

Niall turned away from the spectacular view of the city he could see through the wall of windows in Harry's apartment to stare at the equally spectacular view of the boy in front of him who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a smirk on his stupidly perfect face looking like a model in a Vogue photo shoot. He narrowed his eyes at the flawless image before him and gave Zayn the finger before announcing he wanted a proper tour of the penthouse because yeah, Harry lived in a penthouse. The enormity of his star status was finally hitting Niall and he was okay with it, to be honest. And who was Zayn to deny this cheerful creature the honor of listening to his perfect voice fit for any tour given. This particular tour including a tour of the bedroom. Wink wink, Niall.

Zayn strolled through Harry's apartment like _he_ was the one who lived there; although to be fair he practically did. Being the one friend Harry trusted completely, he had a key (with a Power Rangers key cap, thanks for that, Harry) and generally slept in one of the spare bedrooms that he had decorated to his liking. So basically it was _his_ bedroom. And now came the part where he was supposed to tour Niall around his room. Zayn's mouth went surprisingly dry and he kept looking at everything except the bed.

"Uh, so yeah, this is my room when I stay over," Zayn managed to get out before feeling completely embarrassed.

Niall stepped into the room and onto a canvas spread out underneath the wall the doorway was on. He stared at said wall. It was covered in spray painted graffiti and while Niall knew graffiti was generally frowned upon by the general society, he couldn't help but think that this was a special kind of art form and was amazed that his host was this talented.

"Did you paint this?" He asked with not a little wonder in his voice while reaching up to stroke the exposed brick.

"Wait! Some parts might be wet still," Zayn lunged forward to grab Niall's hand but slipped on the tarp under them and crashed into him instead. They grabbed each other and struggled for a good minute trying to simultaneously avoid the wet paint and also not plummet to the floor even though their feet were twisted in the fabric beneath them. Despite their efforts, they ended up toppling onto the one object Zayn was trying to avoid in vain. His bed.

 

/////

 

Niall was pinned under Zayn; his denim-clad legs tangled up with Zayn's that were covered in black skinnies. Although Zayn's fist was digging into his back, he wasn't about to complain. His head was really close to Zayn's seeing as Zayn's face was kind of shoved into the pillow, a result of their sudden tumble.

"Whoa McSpeedy, at least buy me dinner first," Niall teased, enjoying Zayn's blush immensely when he shot up off of him, noticeably embarrassed.

"I wasn't – I didn't – what I mean to say is –" Zayn was having a hard time trying to form a sentence that didn't imply he was trying to get into Niall's pants regardless of his body completely covering the blonde's a second ago.

"Easy, stud. I know. Besides, you think I'm the kinda guy that puts out _before_ he sees the kitchen? I gotta know what I'm gonna be working with the morning after," he said and gave Zayn a cheeky exaggerated wink.

"Who said I was the type to cuddle?" Zayn flirted back with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not about you, obviously. Seeing as how _I'm_ the type to cuddle," he said pointing to himself, "and seeing as how _you're_ simply my extremely sexy companion for the night," this time said while tapping a finger to Zayn's chest, "you're stuck with me. Don't worry, you'll love it. I'm the best big spoon on the planet." Niall then tucked his hands under his head with his elbows sticking out on both sides, the smirk on his face taunting Zayn to try and prove him wrong.

Zayn leaned down so his nose was almost touching Niall's.

"Who says you get to be the big spoon?"

Niall's breath caught in his throat and blinked, his eyelashes brushing Zayn's. Zayn smirked and rose from the bed.

"C'mon Nialler, I remember you saying you need a tour of the kitchen before sexy time."

Zayn walked out of the room and Niall stared at his arse before it disappeared around a corner. Niall hopped out of bed so he didn't get lost before he found his food sanctuary and bounded right into the dark haired boy.

"Oof! Sorry 'bout that," he apologized.

"No worries. Just didn't want you to have to find your way around yourself. I enjoy being your tour guide." Zayn finished with a wink and grabbed Niall's hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

 

/////

 

A few days later, Niall was completely at home in Harry's penthouse and found himself wanting to feel completely at home _outside_ Harry's penthouse.

"Zayn! Get your lazy arse up! I wanna go to the Empire State Building today and you're coming with me and we're going to the top and looking through those eye-seeing things where you can see the entire city and you're also buying me a pretzel and a hot dog and you have no say in this," Niall said while strolling into Zayn's bedroom and sitting on the edge of his bed. Zayn groaned from underneath the covers.

"You know, there's a perfectly fine view from Harry's windows that you were so entertained by just earlier this week." Zayn's voice had started out faint but he eventually moved his face from his pillow to talk.

"Yes, and now I want a different view, so let's go Malik! I'll even pick out your outfit." Niall went over to Zayn's closet and threw open the double doors. All he could see were black skinny jeans, white t-shirts with graphics on them, and whole row of leather and denim jackets.

"Wow, so many choices, where do I begin. I think we'll go with black skinnies, this t-shirt here with the COOL KIDS DON'T DANCE, trying to say something with this one, huh? Also, this black leather jacket." Niall took out all the items and tossed them in Zayn's general direction. The jacket ended up landing on Zayn's face and he let out a muffled "Ow!" when a zipper poked him in the eye before tossing the offending article to the end of the bed.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go! Today is for _sightseeing_!" Niall clapped his hands eagerly and waited for Zayn to get up.

"What, do I have to pick out your underwear, too?" Niall's face was one of annoyance and confusion as to why Zayn wasn't getting up.

"Well, blondie, I actually go commando so no, that won't be necessary. I'll get dressed, but unless you want to see the goods before the show, you might want to leave. Now."

Niall's face turned a very distinct shade of red and backed out of the room.

"Ten minutes, mate! Then we go!"

 

/////

 

"Oh my god I'm finally here. I'm on top of the Empire State Building. This is amazing. This is _so_ amazing!" Niall's eyes were practically liquid sapphires they were shining so much with happiness.

Zayn was smiling fondly at the boy he was with. At first, he didn't quite understand why Niall loved this building so much, but was given an in depth explanation in the fifteen minute cab ride it took to get there.

"Why do you love it so much? The Empire State Building, I mean," Zayn asked genuinely curious.

"Because! First of all, it's classic America. Like wasn't it the first thing you wanted to see when you came here? I've always had a small thing for modern architecture, I mean don't get me wrong, I love our thousand year old castles back in Ireland just fine, but this structure is just so, I don't know, _cool_. Plus, it's in Sleepless in Seattle and if you tell me you don't like that movie, Malik, I will toss you out of this cab so fast your hair product will still be in the car." Niall finished quickly as he saw Zayn raise an eyebrow at the mention of the romantic comedy.

"I wasn't going to say anything. In fact, I quite like that movie. Who doesn't like Tom Hanks?" Zayn was a sucker for chick flicks and if no one, not even Harry, knew that, then that was their fault, wasn't it?

"Good. Because I also love An Affair To Remember. Have you seen it?"

Zayn had not, in fact, so Niall had decided that they would end that day with some beer, take out Chinese food, and watch the DVD cuddled together on Harry's illegally comfortable couch. Zayn couldn't find anything to complain about.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Niall looked up to see Zayn wearing a gigantic smile that made his eyes crinkle in the cutest way.

"I am," Niall smiled back, getting lost in the two vibrant pools of hazel. He was staring so hard that he started when he felt something cool being pressed into his hand. He opened his fingers to find a quarter sitting in his palm. He tilted his head as he stared back at Zayn.

"It's for the viewing machines. You wanted to look at the city, right?" Zayn shifted his weight nervously.

Niall was touched that Zayn remembered what he was shouting at him before he was even fully awake. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Zayn's tanned cheek, whispering, "thank you," in his ear before turning and slipping the quarter into the nearest machine slot. Zayn stood frozen in place, slack-jawed, until Niall actually _squealed_ and he snapped out of it, going over to the Irish boy.

Niall was flailing his arm about behind him trying to grab a hold on Zayn, the other hand still firmly attached to the machine. He finally made contact with the lapel of Zayn's jacket.

"Zayn, oh my god this is the coolest thing ever. I absolutely love New York!" Niall's eyes were glued to the viewing portal but Zayn could still imagine the sparkle in them just the same. Niall groaned when the viewer finally went black and stepped off the platform.

"All done. That was beautiful, thank you so much." Niall was beaming so hard Zayn couldn't help but smile.

"Anything for you, babe." There was that wink Niall was beginning to grow so fond of.

"Now, let's go get your pretzel, shall we?" Zayn said starting to head towards the elevators.

"Don’t forget the hot dogs, too!" Niall ran to catch up and almost crashed into Zayn as he ran into the elevator just as it was about to close. Zayn made sure he didn't fall and steadied him so they were standing with their shoulders touching. Niall was a bit surprised and immensely pleased when he felt warm fingers slide down his forearm and end up entwining with his own. He looked down and squeezed Zayn's hand just then, and if he had bothered to look up he would have seen a very faint blush form on the darker boy's cheeks.

They were still holding hands when the elevator doors opened.


	7. It's Just A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wants to take Harry on a date but ends up being wooed instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of fluff. Like a lot. A lot a lot.

Harry woke up to an empty bed and a faint banging that he registered as pots and pans coming from downstairs. This, he thought, was very similar to the day Zayn came into his room telling him he found the perfect place to spend the holidays. Harry noted, however, that he was not quite this sore on that particular morning. Well at least not in the same areas. Harry smirked remembering certain details of last night. His reverie was interrupted by the smell of burnt…something. He jumped out of bed, last nights thoughts abandoned in favor of a terrycloth robe with the Irish flag embroidered on the back. Okay, Niall.

Harry rushed down the stairs, slipping down a few when they turned into a ninety-degree angle abruptly and as a result stumbled loudly into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Louis squeaked. He was waving a cookie sheet about in the air trying to get the smoke to go out the window he had opened above the sink.

"Oh my god, you weren't supposed to see this! Smell this! Be a witness to the destruction of the lovely breakfast in bed I was going to bring you! Whatever you want to call it." Louis gradually slowed the swinging of the baking tray as he was talking and by the time he had finished his rant he was sitting down on one of Niall's kitchen stools with the tray next to him, his head held up by his fist, a look of sad defeat marring his gorgeous face.

Suddenly the toaster popped up, producing four very charred pieces of toast, if one could still call it that. Harry, being one of the nicest people Louis had ever met of course _could,_ and said with a smirk, "babe, I think the toast is ready." Okay, maybe he wasn't so nice.

Harry could tell Louis was upset about the toast. He looked around the kitchen and noticed a pan on the stove (luckily the stove was turned off), eggs sitting in an open carton next to the pan, and two short glasses of orange juice sitting on a small tray along with a small vase with a freshly picked flower (one from Niall's garden, Harry noticed looking through the open window) that he assumed once stood up proudly but was now wilting slightly, just like Louis. He walked over and placed a kiss on Louis' shoulder.

"Aw love, it's okay. Had I known you were such a disaster in the kitchen I would have woken up early and made breakfast for us instead." Harry kept pressing light kisses into Louis' feathery hair until he looked up, eyes rimmed red, probably from the smoke. Harry was being nice again.

"But, it was supposed to be special and I _completely_ ruined it and now there's no breakfast to bring you when you look all cute and adorable and sexy with just the sheets covering your –" Harry stopped Louis' rambling by slamming his lips onto the older boy's. It got slightly heated before Harry slowed the kiss and pulled away gently.

"Louis, it's okay. I'll whip up some eggs and you just sit there and watch me work my magic in this god-awful Irish pride of a robe." Harry struck what he thought to be a manly pose that caused Louis to laugh, and that was Harry's main goal, really.

 

/////

 

They were almost finished with their perfectly cooked and burnt-free breakfast (that was really brunch if one considered the time of day), when they were interrupted by Harry's voice. Harry was startled because he wasn't singing, seeing as he had a mouthful of Eggs Benedict. Louis, on the other hand, looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, bacon and all. His face was as red as Niall's tomatoes and he was glaring at the offending sound coming from his cell phone. It was closer to Harry so he grabbed it and passed it onto Louis, looking at the caller ID in the process.

"It's Phoebe. Sorry. Didn't mean to look."

Louis took it and pushed ignore before setting it down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks, I can call back though."

Harry smiled warmly, but it then turned mischievous as he remembered what he had just heard and Louis squinted at him warily.

"Soooo, my newest single is your ringtone, eh?" Harry grinned and Louis was mortified that he even let Lottie program a personalized ringtone for the girls so he "knew who was calling them because they're the most important things in his life." Thanks to his sisters he now looked like a crazy fan in front of his crush who, oh yes, _was the real live Harry Styles and not the one with the tinny voice whining out of his iPhone_.

"Lottie likes to think she's funny sometimes. She's not," Louis glared at his phone like it was being sent directly to his sister.

"Well _I_ think she's funny. I know you said you had a crush on me, but when did this crush _start_ is what I want to know," Harry almost couldn't get the words out he was grinning so wide.

"Never gonna tell you, Styles, so you might as well give up. I  -" Louis was drowned out by his embarrassing ringtone once again. Harry glanced down at the blaring phone and saw that the name blinking on the screen was now Daisy.

"Sorry, I should just take this. Two secs, okay?"

Harry nodded and stared after Louis as he went outside, noticing that Louis was dangerously close to stepping on Niall's prized tomatoes. He tried not to think too much about the two names he saw flashing on Louis' phone. He still was actively _not_ thinking about it when Louis came back inside, bringing the cold air with him.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked politely.

"Actually not so much. It seems I'm needed elsewhere." Louis ran a hand through his bedraggled hair. Harry's stomach sank.

"I see. Well you better go then," Harry said in his slow, methodic way, staring intently at his hands.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright then."

"Okay. See you."

"Right. Okay. Bye."

The wind slammed the door shut and Harry glanced up to see the inside of Niall's door and no Louis.

He was still staring at the door when it was thrown open, Louis standing in the doorway with his hair lit up from the sun, causing a halo to form around his head.

"I was thinking, seeing as we've already slept together, that I should take you on a proper date."

Harry opened and closed his mouth twice before replying.

"Seeing as I asked _you_ to sleep with _me_ , I think I should be taking you on a date."

"Well you're in luck, Mr. Popstar, because I'm not one for propriety. I'm taking you out tonight and that's that." Louis may have sounded confident but he was still nervous that Harry would reject him. The only reason he came back was because he couldn't stand the thought of having a one-night stand with one of the most beautiful people he had had the pleasure of meeting.

"Well, that's that, then," Harry said with that award-winning smile of his, the one that lights up his eyes and makes Louis feel like it's just for him, and Louis knew that he had made the right choice.

 

/////

 

To say Louis was nervous was an understatement. He kept fiddling with his hair and when he was finally fed up with this one strand _being a complete twat_ he called Lottie into his room.

"Lottie, what am I doing? He's way out of my league. He's so nice and adorable and perfect and _nice_ and he could have anyone so why is he going out with me? Oh yeah, because I made him." Louis tended to ramble all of his thoughts when he was on edge.

Lottie pulled the stubborn piece of hair to make Louis stop.

"Ow! You did that on purpose." Louis pouted.

"Yes I did, now hush. Louis, do you honestly think he would have said yes if he didn't want to go on a date with you? _You're_ nice and adorable and he picked you because you're something he wants as well, and no I won't repeat it so drink that in, lover boy." Louis thought about that for a minute while Lottie continued to fix his hair.

"Well technically he didn't say yes…"

"Louis. You banged an international pop star last night and he didn't run away when he heard your ringtone. He's halfway in love with you, I swear." Lottie stood back to survey her work.

"Alright. I think that's the best we can do. Have a look, gorgeous."

Louis turned to face the mirror. He was happy with his outfit; he was wearing a white button down short-sleeve shirt (yes, Fizz, they can be fashionable without being nerdy, alright?) with a black pin-dot pattern, black chinos with the bottoms rolled up to show off his ankle tattoos, and his new-ish black Vans. Because no one _cool_ wears brand new shoes on a first date. Or any date for that matter. So Lottie says.

The doorbell rang loudly and startled the both of them. Louis started to freak out and pace the length of his room.

"Oh my god, Lottie. I'm not ready for this. I was supposed to pick _him_ up! Why is the doorbell ringing? I don't know what to do!" Louis was about to run his hands through his hair when Lottie grabbed them sharply.

"Louis! Calm down. I'll go answer the door and see who it is. If it's Harry, I'll let you know. If it's just the neighbors or something I'll make them go away, okay? Don't touch your hair!" Lottie commanded before making her way down the stairs to open the door. She thought it was the elderly neighbor coming over to bring another pie. Petunia did that once a week because she, "didn't want the Tomlinson siblings to starve." Not that one could live on rhubarb pie alone, but Lottie wasn't about to tell her eighty year old neighbor that. She appreciated everything Petunia had done for them since their mother died.

She did _not_ expect to see _the_ Harry Styles standing with his back to the door muttering something she couldn't quite hear. She managed to make out, "so stupid, why am I here. He said he was going to pick me up -" before he registered the door was open and whirled around to face Louis' younger sister.

"Hi," was all he could manage to get out.

Lottie could only manage to stare at the gorgeous boy. This adorable lad was here in the tightest black skinny jeans she had ever seen with this flowy button down tucked in with the top buttons left open. She could see two birds facing towards each other tattooed on his chest and averted her eyes before she followed the opening down any further. She saw that he was limply holding a dozen roses in his right hand that snapped up to his chest when she glanced at them.

"Uh, is Louis home? I mean, does he live here?" Harry shifted his weight nervously.

Lottie was about to answer when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned to see Louis coming down the stairs rather fast. She swung her head back to Harry and saw that he only had eyes for Louis. He was staring at him like he wanted to get Louis _alone_ and that made Lottie feel like a _very_ uncomfortable third wheel. She ducked out of the way when Louis finally made it to the door.

"Hi," Louis breathed.

"Hi," Harry grinned.

"You know, I recall saying that _I_ would pick _you_ up. What are you doing here, Styles?" Louis asked cheekily.

"Well, _I_ recall saying I should be taking _you_ out. So here I am, Tomlinson. Oh, and these are for you," Harry said while shoving the flowers he had brought into Louis' arms.

"Thank you," Louis blushed. He moved from the doorway, inviting Harry to come inside. He quickly set the bouquet down in the kitchen before telling Harry he would be right down.

Louis left Harry waiting patiently, if not nervously, in the front hall while he went upstairs to grab his coat he left on the bed when he went to see what was taking Lottie so long. His sister followed him into his bedroom.

"Well, I take back what I said. He is one hundred percent in love with you."

Louis looked up, startled.  
"What? Why would you say something like that?" He questioned her.

"Because I saw it in his eyes when you came down the stairs. He looked at you like you were the only thing that exists." She stated.

"Huh. Well. That's...huh." Lottie stared at her brother while he was trying to form a sentence with a stupidly fond grin on his face.

"Oh my god! You're in love with him too! I can't believe this! You totally shagged, didn't you? I can't believe you, oh-so-virtuous Louis, having sex before he even went on a date. I'm so proud!"

"Lottie shhhhh! Don't go shouting that about! He can probably hear you." Louis hissed at his sister to be quiet.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I haven't seen you this happy since mom died." Lottie said.

"Oh Lottie. Come here." Louis pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"'Course I do. I love you too, idiot." She squeezed him tightly before releasing him.

"Now get down there and go on a date with that sexy man of yours!" Lottie ordered.

"Yes, mom." Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, and put my flowers in a vase for me would you? He brought me flowers," his eyes glazed over for a second before he made his way down the stairs, pulling his jacket on as he went.

 

/////

 

"So where are we going?" Louis asked Harry.

"Well, seeing as I've only been here about a day and a half, I was thinking the pub in town? Because that's the only place I've seen so far that serves food?" Harry said, or asked rather, hoping that it was okay.

"Great! They have the best burgers," Louis confirmed.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief. He really wanted this date to go well. He _liked_ Louis and he hoped that they could spend the remainder of his holiday together. Not that he wanted to think about his holiday ending. So he tended to ignore that little fact and decided to focus instead on how he felt a sudden warmth envelope his hand. He looked down to see a small, tanned hand linked together with his. He and Louis were both still smiling like complete idiots when they walked into the tavern.

 

/////

 

Two beers (Harry) and four cocktails (Louis) later, the couple was holding hands softly on top of their very small table in the corner of a very cramped section of the bar. It was quite dark and extremely cozy; a perfect setting for a first date, in Harry's opinion. There was a candle in the middle of the tiny table but the heat never bothered them as they leaned towards each other, constantly snatching food off the other's plate as they tried each other's dinners.

"So, Mr. Pop Star, what do you do for fun? Besides singing," Louis asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I enjoy doing typical things a twenty year old does. Going to movie premieres, concerts with VIP passes, underground night clubs, that sort of thing," Harry said with a grin.

"Ah, I see. Taking the piss. Fine, fine. Just make sure next time you have a plus one event, I'm your plus one," Louis shot back.

"There's one coming up at the end of January," Harry said, all traces of teasing leaving his voice.

Louis' breath caught in his throat.

"Oh really? Well, we haven't even finished our dinner yet. How do I know you're a good date? What if you won't let me order dessert? I can't be with someone who doesn’t let me order dessert, pop star or not," Louis pulled his hand out from Harry's and crossed his arms.

"In that case," Harry managed to wave their server down as he was passing the couple next to them.

"Hi there. Can we have every dessert on your menu?" Their waiter just stared at Harry before nodding slowly.

"And I do mean _every_ dessert. This is our first date and I only want him to have the best," he said with a nod towards Louis and a wink to the server.

"Coming right up, Mr. Styles." He turned on his heels and strode straight towards the kitchen.

"All the desserts? You're really pulling out all the stops tonight, _Mr. Styles_ ," Louis mimicked the way their waiter said his date's name.

"That's Mr. Pop Star to you," Harry corrected.

"My apologies, good sir. I will not refer to you in such a way other than your preferred name." Louis gave as much of a mock bow as he could sitting down in the constricted area they were in. He may or may not have found that fourth martini to be a bit too much.

"Good. I'll not have it any other way," Harry said, his eyes filled with warmth for the silly boy across from him. He gathered up Louis's hand once more and the pair finished their desserts with them still linked when their waiter brought out enough sugar to capsize their teeny table.

 

/////

 

Louis was slightly, okay mostly, drunk when it came time to go. He stood up and promptly sat back down as he could not decide which one was moving, the walls or the floor. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowded pub slowly, finally making it outside without falling. As soon as they started walking to the car Louis slipped on the snow that was falling and now accumulating on the ground.

"Look Haz, snow! It's snowing!" Louis' eyes were lit up like a kid seeing his first snowflake and he ran around trying to catch one on his tongue. Harry smirked watching him licking the air. Just as Louis was giving up and moving back towards Harry, he slipped again and found himself falling into a pair of strong arms.

Harry caught Louis in his arms before Louis' face crashed into the snow. Louis looked up at him through snow-dusted eyelashes.

"My hero," Louis said, still clutching to Harry's arms.

"I'll always rescue you," Harry said softly.

Harry set him upright and brushed the snow sticking to his jacket. Their eyes were still locked and each could feel the need coming off the other. Harry bent his head down to capture Louis' lips with his, melting a snowflake in the process. Louis whimpered softly and Harry licked at his bottom lip, getting Louis to open up immediately. Their tongues moved together, tasting the last thing they ate; Harry getting trifle, Louis getting the homemade bread and butter pudding. They kissed as it snowed on them, creating a light layer of white in their hair while brushing their heated cheeks. Suddenly, the door swung open and a man stumbled out, causing the boys to break their embrace. Harry looked down into Louis' shining eyes once more.

"Let's get you home, alright?" He wrapped his arm around Louis' waist to avoid any more potential tumbles. And because he wanted to.

"Yeah, let's go home, Haz."

Harry's heart swelled, filled with warmth from either their kiss or the fact that Louis referred to Niall's house as "home", and he couldn't be bothered to figure out which.


	8. Hot Chocolate and Shepherd's Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Niall gets his perfect date and Zayn falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this is really late. So sorry! I've been super busy and finally found the time to write. Also, there is some smut at the end of this chapter. Warning: I've never written smut before. So it might be completely terrible. Again, v v sorry. If it's so terrible you need to shield your eyes, let me know and I'll take it down, exchanging it for a more PG ending. As in, absolutely no smut. Okay, so enjoy!!!  
> (Bonus: this is really long so you get that for it being late, at least)

WHOMP! Zayn's eyes shot open as something dull and fluffy smacked his head.

"Get up! We're leaving in fifteen. If you want your hair to look pretty then you better get up. Right!" WHOMP! "Now!" WHOMP! Every time the pillow came down feathers came wooshing out and made their way underneath the sheet Zayn was hiding under.

When Zayn had imagined waking up this morning, it was not to a blonde leprechaun smacking him with a pillow while yelling at him about his pretty hair. At least, that's what he gathered from the excitement he heard from underneath the sheets.

"Get up! You have fifteen minutes and then you're buying me breakfast!" Zayn heard Niall leave the room and sighed loudly.

"I heard that!" Came the Niall's voice trailing down the hallway.

Zayn sighed again, quieter this time.  It wasn't that he didn't love sight seeing with Niall, in fact it was quite the opposite. He had been enjoying his tourist time immensely with the adorable blonde. It was just, Niall had this thing about getting up early and not wasting the day. Zayn was about not wasting _the night_ , if he was being honest. Sadly, the visiting Irishman woke up with the sun, and he really couldn't blame him seeing as how Niall was practically the sun himself, shining his way into Zayn's heart.

 _And that, is **way** too much romance to start the day off_ , Zayn mused, and went to the bathroom to fix his hair into something resembling a style before he was dragged off to another hole-in-the-wall diner Niall had found in his New York City's Guide To Tourists book. Zayn was going to burn the bloody thing before Niall left.

 

/////

 

"So blondie, what's on the agenda for today?" Zayn asked the bouncing lad in the worn-in vinyl booth across from him. He wrapped his hands around the surprisingly hot mug (standard diner issued, the one with the speckled porcelain and navy blue line just under the rim. Zayn had seen quite a few of these in the past week, usually greeting him at around 8 in the morning) in front of him and closed his eyes, waiting for the schedule that will make him tired just _hearing_ about it.

"Well seeing as today is Christmas Eve, I just have a few more things to pick up." Niall said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Zayn's eyes shot open, full of question and surprise when Niall mentioned this.

"That's it? Are you sure? You don't have any other exciting places you need to see?" Zayn was teasing, but was also half serious because he couldn't believe that Niall didn't have a day full of activities planned.

"No, I just want to finish getting Louis' birthday slash Christmas present. I was also thinking about picking something up for Harry, you know, as a thank you kind of gift." He was being the complete opposite of the Niall that had awoken Zayn this morning.

Zayn didn't know how to react to this. He was used to the bubbly, bright-eyed lad that was always up for anything and _everything_ and the fact that Niall didn't have anything planned for today was slightly disheartening.

He studied the boy sitting before him. He was still sort of bouncing on the plush seat, but Zayn thought that had more to do with finding a place where a spring wasn't digging into his arse rather than excitement of being in the city during the holidays. Something had changed from the time they left the Harry's apartment to when they slid into the uncomfortable booths of the diner they were now sitting in. Zayn decided he wanted to see that gorgeous smile of Niall's back on his face. And he was going to be the one to put it there.

"Really? Well. I take it you're free for the afternoon then?" Zayn cocked his head and smiled, his tongue between his teeth.

Niall was confused. His raised eyebrows alerted Zayn to this matter.

"Uh, yeah I suppose I'm free," Niall answered questioningly.

"Great! So if I were to ask you to say, get hot chocolate and go skating with me in Central Park, you wouldn't be opposed? And just so we're clear, this would most definitely be a date." Zayn figured he would stop tiptoeing around the subject. They had been flirting hard for the past few days and he wanted to take this beautiful boy on a proper date. He couldn't think of a cheesier idea than ice skating and hot chocolate, so naturally he thought Niall would love it. As it turned out, he was spot on.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I would love to go on a date with you. Ice skating in Central Park…" his voice trailed off like he couldn't believe that's what Zayn asked him to do.

Zayn didn't think it was so out of the blue. He grabbed Niall's hand over the countertop in front of them. He lazily stroked the underside of Niall's wrist, waiting for those electric blue eyes to pierce his honeyed ones. Niall finally turned his gaze to Zayn, his eyes riddled with wonder and disbelief. His mouth was also slightly open, and Zayn couldn't help but lick his lips.

"So, you'll go on a date with me then?" Zayn asked once more, just to be sure.

"Yeah." Niall turned the darkest shade of pink known to mankind. Zayn toyed with the idea of releasing Niall's hand to caress his flushed cheek. Instead he settled with maneuvering their hands so he could intertwine his fingers with the blushing blonde's and squeezed gently.

Niall was stunned. Here he was, in the greatest city, New York, and this unbelievably incredible guy who he had spent the shorter part of a week getting to know was asking him out. On a date. To go ice-skating. In Central Park. Also, hot chocolate was involved. And to top it off, this lad was fucking _fit_. All he could do was stare into the golden pools before him and let out a sigh that didn't seem too dreamy. Okay, it was really dreamy. But Niall didn't care because he was falling _hard_. And he was surprisingly fine with that.

 

/////

 

"Niall, _Niall_! Slow down! I don't, uh, actually know how to uh, Idon'tknowhowtoiceskate." Zayn mumbled that last bit to himself while trying to stay upright on the ice. They had finished up the last of Niall's shopping, with Zayn picking up something discreetly for his new crush as well, and made their way to Central Park. There was a small argument about who would get the skates –

"What's your size?"

"Zayn, I can get my own skates."

"Of course you can, babe. But this is a date and I'm paying. So what's your size?"

"Well I'm an 8. I dunno if that's the same in the US though…"

"Right. We'll have two pairs, both size nine, please."

And then suddenly Zayn found himself on the ice without any support except the half-wall that surrounded the rink because Niall had _assumed_ that he knew how to skate.

"You don't know how to what?" Niall raised a quizzical eyebrow because everyone _he_ knew how to skate, hell even Louis' sisters knew how! Granted, he taught them one morning on an unusually cold day. It was so cold that the pond behind the Tomlinson household had frozen over enough to actually skate on, so Niall first taught the girls the basics, and then how to play ice hockey with a pair of Louis' balled up socks. So if he didn't understand how Zayn didn't know how to skate, it wasn't his fault really.

"I don't know how to ice skate." Zayn's naturally tan cheeks tinged with embarrassment.

"Really, mate? But it's so easy!"

"I can't even swim! How would I know how to ice skate?" Zayn yelled back slightly too loud. A pair of girls who were holding hands glided past them and one of them giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

Niall rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Zayn who was now mortified at the fact that he was twenty years old and didn't know how to do something so simple like ice skate.

"Here let me show you." Niall reached out with a mitten-clad hand (hand knit by his gran, o' course) and smiled when Zayn tentatively let go of the side of the rink with one hand to grab it.

"You're gonna have to undo the death grip you've got there." Niall nodded to Zayn's other hand that was gripping the wall so tightly his knuckles were white.

Zayn let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got ya. And I'm not gonna let go." Niall said quietly, leaning in so only Zayn could hear him.

Zayn looked up at Niall warily.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that Zayn put his trust in the overly excited blonde boy who was more then ready to show him how to glide. If seven-year-old girls could do it, how hard could it be?

 

/////

 

As it turns out, it was _very_ hard. Even with Niall's help he managed to fall down a total of five times. One time he ended up dragging Niall down with him. He was trying to avoid an experienced couple that were skating backwards and shoved a bit to hard to the right, causing him to knock into Niall that caused them both to fall. Not that Zayn was complaining. Being on top of Niall wasn't something one complained about. Niall, on the other hand, was not so comfortable.

"Hey mate. I'm all for avoiding the Olympics over there, but you didn't have to take me down with ya. I can hold my own."

"Such cheek. And to think, I was thinking about giving you a kiss." Zayn smirked at Niall's now red face.

Zayn moved to stand up. Well, he attempted to anyway. He got to the part where he was on both his knees in front of Niall. Niall raised up and rested on his forearms and gave a Zayn-worthy smirk right back.

"Stuck, are ya?"

"No. Just…deciding the best way to…get up." Zayn finished lamely.

Niall laughed loudly, throwing his head back and even bringing his hands up to thump his mittens together.

"Nice to see you can't make it without me, Malik." Niall stood up slowly so as to get his full balance as well as not cut Zayn with his skates in the process. Once he was up, he held out his hand once again for Zayn to grab again and squeeze so hard Niall thought his fingers were going to fall off from poor circulation instead of the lower than usual temperatures.

Niall pulled him up a bit too forcefully and Zayn crashed into Niall, knocking him back against the once clung-to wall. Zayn placed his hands on either side of Niall, his mouth dangerously close to Niall's ear.

"I wouldn't want to make it with anyone else." It was a sensual whisper and Niall couldn't help but shiver. Then there was a ghost of kiss on his cheek and Zayn was standing upright, on his own.

"Look! I did it! I'm standing on my –" THUD. Someone had gone astray and managed to knock Zayn flat on his back.

Niall made his way to his fallen date and loomed over him.

"Not such a fun position, is it, then?" Niall asked, not without a trace of humor.

"Not so much." Zayn coughed out.

"You're hopeless, Zaynie." Niall was shaking his head and pulling Zayn off the ice once more. If he subtly caressed Zayn's arse while "brushing him off" well, no one could really blame him.

"What do you say we get some hot chocolate now, yeah?" Zayn asked hopefully.

Niall laughed and shook his head.

"Anything for my Zaynie."

They both had large grins on their faces as they made their way off the ice.

 

/////

 

Three hours and two hot chocolates later, well three in Niall's case, the pair decided to head back to Harry's apartment for a quiet night in. Unbeknownst to Niall, Zayn had bought ingredients to make a lavish Christmas Eve dinner for Niall. He was hoping he and the blond could become a thing. Obviously he wasn't _quite_ sure how they'd make it work, but being around Niall made him realize that this was what he wanted. He wanted a cute, funny, blonde (dyed but no less gorgeous) who made him laugh and asked him questions that made him think and appreciated his art for what it was and he wanted it all with Niall. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had fallen for Niall and he wanted to show him how much. Of course, he wasn't going to say the three big words yet; they had only met last week for Christ's sake. But he figured cooking someone an elaborate meal on Christmas Eve was kind of a big deal. Right?

When they made it into the warmth of Harry's penthouse Niall started making his way towards the bathroom with a muffled, "gonna take a shower," while trying to pull his sweater over his head. Zayn just smiled and shook his head, rolling his eyes lovingly. This was perfect for Zayn though, because Niall liked to take _very_ long showers, so by the time Niall got out Zayn figured dinner would be finished and they would be ready to eat.

Zayn timed everything perfectly. While dinner was in the oven, he set the table using Harry's fine china (he didn't even know where it came from because Harry was the type to eat from the Chinese take-out box, but he figured it probably came with the fully-furnished apartment) and lighting some candles to "set the mood." It may have been over-the-top romantic but Zayn didn't care. It had been a while since he felt like impressing a guy, so he was going to go all out, cheesiness be damned. What he didn't know was that Niall's shower was extra long because Niall couldn't stop thinking about Zayn being on top of him when they fell. So naturally Niall had to sort himself out, and Zayn had an extra ten minutes to put the finishing touches on his semi-professional looking table.

Niall came out dressed in a clean sweater and dark jeans, opting for socks because Harry had hardwood floors and sometimes his toes got cold, and took in the scene before him. There were candles running down the length of the table, there was a big shepherd's pie sitting in the middle of them, and there were at least three kinds of potato dishes surrounding the pie. Niall could feel his mouth drop open and he was pretty sure he was drooling.

"How did you…?" Niall trailed off, gesturing at the elaborate meal before him.

Zayn laughed and made his way over to Niall, guiding him to sit down.

"I had this planned the first night you were here. I figured that since you wouldn't be home for Christmas, I could bring home to you." Zayn shrugged like it wasn't a thing, but it _was_. And Niall knew it.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Niall turned to Zayn and looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Zayn. It's beautiful." It was said without his usual amusement but his eyes twinkled just the same. Zayn's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut when Niall leaned in closer. He felt the slightest brush of Niall's lips against his and let out a content sigh before reaching up to caress the back of Niall's neck, bringing him in closer. The two kissed softly, not wanting to rush whatever it was that was between them, gently pulling at the other's lips with their own. As far as first kisses went, this was definitely Zayn's favorite.

When Niall finally pulled back, his eyes were still closed and his cheeks were fairly pink. Zayn's cheeks were tinged as well, but his eyes were wide open and he was staring at the incredible boy who had just kissed him. Niall flitted his eyes open and found himself looking directly into Zayn's. Both boys smiled like complete idiots. Niall was the first to break the spell. Well, his stomach was. It growled so loudly Zayn may or may not have started in his seat. Niall just chuckled.

"So. You made all this for me, huh? I guess it's safe to say you like me, then?" Niall asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Glad to hear it."

Niall smiled widely and started spooning food onto his plate. Zayn followed suit, eyeing the shepherd's pie.

"Ever had Shepherd's Pie?" Niall asked him.

"No. I mean, it _smells_ good. I've just never actually eaten it. Is that weird?" Zayn answered back.

"Nah, mate. S'good though. And it smells _amazayn._ Get it? Amazing, but with Zayn?" Niall started cracking up and Zayn couldn't help but laugh. Later he would realize that Niall thought he actually appreciated his joke, when he was really laughing at how much Niall thought it was funny. But for the moment he laughed with the blonde and dug into the traditional Irish dish he made for his not-so-traditional Irishman.

Niall sat back in his chair, patting his stomach. "That was so good. Seriously Zayn, that was great. Ten out of ten, mate."

Zayn had to agree. He really outdid himself with those double baked potatoes.

"I'm just glad you liked it." Zayn said, smiling fondly.

"Well, I _did_ save room for dessert, ya know." Niall gave the raven-haired boy a wink. Zayn frowned, his eyebrows crunched together. He immediately started panicking when he realized that he, in fact, did not make a dessert.

"Dessert? Oh my god, I completely forgot! I don't have one prepared at all! I'm so –" Niall cut the distressed boy off with a kiss. This one involved tongue, and Niall was pleased that Zayn caught on so quickly after being caught off-guard. Niall broke away and smiled.

"I know what I want for dessert, and it doesn't involve food." Niall said huskily. "For once." He tacked on as an afterthought.

Zayn's lips curled into a wicked smile as he caught Niall's meaning.

"Oh really, eh? I think I can manage to whip something up, personally for you." He stood up and tangled hands with Niall, leading them to Harry's bedroom.

 

/////

 

They paused at the door before Zayn pushed Niall in, still holding his hand. He leaned in for a kiss and they made their way onto the bed, Niall sitting down first and Zayn gently leaning him down onto the bed, following with his own body to cover Niall's. They only broke the kiss for Zayn to shimmy Niall's shirt up and over his head, and quickly pulling off his own shirt before reattaching their lips together. Niall was whimpering under Zayn and was grinding into him with more force that Zayn could have imagined from the bubbly blonde. He was going to have to take it slower if either of them wanted to last. He gradually pulled his head away from Niall's, only to have Niall whimper with pleasure when he started to kiss Niall's neck.

Niall was in heaven. At least, this was what heaven should be. This gorgeous guy, who could be a model really, let's be real, had just cooked him the meal his mom made every Christmas (not that he was about to tell Zayn that) and now he was on top of him, pressing sweet kisses into his neck while grinding his hardness into Niall slowly. His breaths were starting to turn into pants and he needed Zayn's jeans off _now._ He pulled his hands away from Zayn's shoulders and they made their way down to the front of Zayn's jeans. He wedged his hand in between them while he fumbled with the button before managing to pop it open and then pull the zipper down. Zayn wiggled his hips to help Niall pull the incredibly tight jeans off of him and when he was free, his own hands moved to help take Niall's pants off. His hands stilled as Niall's breath hitched when Zayn's fingers dipped into his waistband.

"Is this okay?" Zayn asked, not wanting to move faster than Niall wanted him too.

"Yeah. S'more than okay." Niall slurred out. "Touch me, Zayn."

Zayn lowered his hand into Niall's pants, rubbing his cock softly. Niall arched his back, thrusting into Zayn's hand. Zayn palmed Niall a few more times before removing his hand and quickly unbuttoning Niall's pants, roughly pulling them off, along with Niall's underwear, and tossing them aside.

Niall was leaking like crazy and Zayn took the opportunity to rub his thumb across the slit. He started jacking Niall off using his pre-cum for lube and Niall was making these little sounds that were a mix between a moan and a sigh. Zayn leaned in to lick the head of Niall's dick and when he heard an "oh god!" from above him he swallowed the rest of it, down to the hilt. He started bobbing his head up and down, sometimes leaving just the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit, other times going completely down, loving the feeling of him in his throat. He enjoyed the sounds Niall was making, the soft groans, the deep sighs, the occasional "fuck yes" or "Zaynnnnn" that he moaned as he exhaled.

Zayn knew Niall wasn't going to last long and he wanted to make Niall come. He could just tell that Niall was getting close by the change in pressure his fingers were digging into Zayn's bare shoulders. He started to pull off, giving the head a playful (and gentle) bite before taking his mouth off completely.

"Cum in my mouth, baby," He breathed before kissing the tip of Niall's cock.

"Yeah, I wanna come in your mouth," Niall moaned, lost in the ecstasy of Zayn's ministrations.

Zayn stretched his lips around Niall's cock once more and took it all. When he felt the head hit the back of his throat, he took Niall's hands from where they were gripping the sheets and guided them to the back of his head, signaling that Niall could fuck his face.

Niall took the cue and started thrusting hard. He could feel his cock sliding in and out of Zayn's throat and he only felt the heat and wetness of Zayn's mouth, the sensations overwhelming everything else like Zayn's muffled whimpers or the sheets rubbing against his back as he moved in and out. He thought there was no better feeling than this, and then he felt Zayn swallow, his throat muscles constricting Niall's dick and he came abruptly, shouting Zayn's name.

Zayn swallowed eagerly, not wanting to waste a drop. As Niall softened in his mouth, he raised his head slowly, licking any remnants of cum off of Niall's cock. Niall's hands had gradually released from gripping his hair to softly running through it, and eventually fell to his sides when Zayn came up for air.

"That was so hot, baby." Zayn said, sliding up to kiss the very satiated blonde.

"Tell me about it." Niall said lazily in between kisses. He could taste himself on Zayn's tongue, and now he wanted to taste Zayn.

Niall flipped them over so he was on top. Zayn put his hands behind the pillow his head ended up resting on and gave Niall a smirk. Niall started kissing Zayn's neck, licking and sucking, leaving a dark red spot where no doubt a love bite was going to form. His teeth nipped it before moving down to Zayn's chest and Zayn let out a small yelp, removing his hands from beneath his head and putting them on Niall's torso, stroking the sides as Niall leaned down to lick one of his nipples.

Niall playfully bit one and Zayn pinched his side in response. Niall just smirked and kissed his way down to Zayn's treasure trail, stopping when his mouth reached the top of Zayn's boxer-briefs.

He took the elastic between his teeth and dragged it down, releasing Zayn's cock that smacked against his flat stomach and caused him to hiss loudly. Niall continued to pull the underwear down with his mouth, shaking his head slightly to get it down far enough so it wouldn't bounce back up. Zayn helped by lifting his arse just a bit so they could be pulled to his knees. Niall moved his head back between Zayn's thighs and slowly licked Zayn's shaft, starting at the base and ending at the tip, giving it a wet kiss. He tongued his way down again, going lower this time to pay attention to Zayn's balls. Zayn lifted his hips and moaned involuntarily when Niall took one in his mouth.

Niall sucked on it softly before switching to the other one, Zayn becoming a whimpering mess above him, grinding his arse into the bed and balling the sheets in his fists. When Niall finally went back to Zayn's cock, opening his mouth as wide as possible and just moving his head up and down, Zayn started babbling things like 'fuuuuuuckkk' 'Niallllll' 'Jesus fucking Christ you're amazing' 'oh my god' and 'oh god yes' at various volumes. When Niall pulled up and started tonguing his slit and sucking around the head, Zayn lost it and came without warning, wailing a 'fuck _**Niall**_!' and clutching the sheets like they were his only lifeline.

Niall swallowed and licked the head of Zayn's cock once more, just to make sure he got it all clean, before climbing up to capture Zayn's lips with is own. Their tongues danced, each tasting themselves as well as the other. Niall pulled away first and re-adjusted himself so he was cuddled up to Zayn's side. Zayn wrapped one arm around Niall and the other fumbled to grab a blanket to cover them both. Niall snuggled into Zayn with a content sigh. Zayn planted a soft kiss on Niall's forehead before wrapping his other arm around the blonde boy.

"Good night, Zaynie." Niall murmured into Zayn's neck.

"Good night, Goldilocks."


	9. Birthday Sex and Broken Mugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up with birthday sex and Harry falls asleep in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I finally updated! So, this has sad in it. Like, about 87% sad. Just forewarning you. But it ends happy-ish! Also mini-smut beginning ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Additional notes at the end of the chapter: VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT TIMELINE PLEASE READ

Louis woke up the next morning cradled in warmth. He looked down and saw a tan arm with a hidden tattoo saying _Things I Can't_ cradling him. He smiled and sighed happily, snuggling back into Harry. He was about to close his eyes when he felt something poking him in his arse. Louis' eyes snapped open and he froze, not wanting to wake Harry up. Then again, what better way to wake up the famous pop star that he had been sharing a bed with? He decided to wiggle his arse closer to Harry, grinding into him. Harry moaned and gripped Louis tighter in his sleep. Louis smirked and continued to rub against Harry, trying to stifle his own whimpers. He could feel Harry leaking and used his pre-cum as a lube of sorts, rubbing Harry's erection in between his cheeks before moving a hand down to guide it into his arse.

"God Lou, feels so good." Louis heard a very deep and very sexy voice in his ear. He groaned and pushed back harder, this time with Harry moving his hands down to Louis' hips. They thrust in time with each other, Harry forward and Louis back into him, taking Harry slow and hard. Harry was now gripping Louis' chest with one hand and his hip in the other, pulling Louis into him as he pumped in and out of Louis' perfect ass. The friction was becoming too much for the boys and Louis came first, spurting all over the hand Harry had moved from his chest to stroke his cock instead. Harry wasn't far behind, clutching onto Louis as his own orgasm claimed him. They both lay there breathing hard as they cuddled in their afterglow. Louis was the first to recover and turned in Harry's light grip to face him. They shared a good morning kiss, light and sweet.

"Well that was probably the best birthday present I've ever gotten," Louis said in a breathless voice. Harry's eyebrows shot up so high Louis was sure they would go clean off his face.

"What?! Today is your birthday?" Harry's loud voice pierced Louis' eardrums and he winced.

"Shhh, love." Louis put his finger in front of Harry's lips, the universal sign for stop talking. "And yes, it is. It's also Christmas Eve." Louis commented.

"How did I not know this? I don't even have a present for you! Do you have plans already? I –" Louis decided that the finger-across-the-mouth wasn't working, so he used his lips instead. He even went as far as pushing his hands through Harry's hair, as he knew Harry couldn't resist that particular turn-on. He was rewarded with a low moan and a deep sigh. Louis parted their lips and moved his hands to either side of Harry's face.

"Hey. It's not your fault you didn't know. We just met! When was I supposed to slip that in? 'Hey, I'm Louis and my friend Niall sent me to pick you up, and oh yeah, my birthday is in a couple of days?" Louis joked.

Harry just blinked. Louis raised his eyebrows with a questioning concern as if to say, _was I really supposed to say that?_ , when Harry finally spoke.

"But, you know my birthday," was all he came up with.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and so does every other one of your bazillion fans, Harry. It's not exactly a secret you were born on February first. You said so in that interview with Rolling Stone."

Harry smiled widely.

"What?" Louis asked slowly.

"You know my birthday."

"Yes…?" Louis had no idea where Harry was going with this.

"And you read my interview."

"Well, it was in Rolling Stone. You can't like music and not subscribe to the magazine."

"But you read it." Harry stated.

"Lottie was sick. She forced me to."

"But you remembered."

"Yes, I did." Louis admitted.

"Because you had a crush on me." Harry finished triumphantly.

Louis rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, his hands falling from Harry's face.

"Harold, I swear. What am I going to do with you? You _knew_ I had a crush on you, you ridiculous idiot," Louis said.

"Well yeah, I suppose. But you never said how old you were! How old are you today, if you don't mind me asking?"

Louis rolled his eyes again, this time more affectionately.

"I'm twenty-one today, young Harold. I'm now old enough to get pissed in America. And _you_ , Harry, are barely legal. So I would have to go out and get pissed without you, I suppose." Louis sighed dramatically. Harry smiled and shook his curls in Louis' face.

"Oh my god." Harry paused mid-shake and stared into Louis' eyes.

"What?" Louis' brows crunched together.

"I've just realized something."

"What's that, babe?"

"That interview came out when I was first getting started. I mean, I was sixteen when that happened. I was featured in their Up And Coming section."

"Yeah, you were the Artist to Know. Which is the primo spot, I might add." Louis said.

"Right. But that means," Harry quickly counted on his fingers, "assuming you had a crush on me when that article came out, that you've been infatuated with me since you were nineteen. That's two years, Lou!" Harry marveled.

"Infatuated, eh? That's a pretty big word for an eighteen year old." Louis teased.

"But you are, of course, correct. I've had a massive crush on you since I was nineteen. It didn't help that Lottie was in love with you too. She would point out all these articles, even in public she would point to the newsstands where you were on another magazine cover, and your picture is plastered _everywhere_ in her room. There's even a poster of you above her bed." Louis added.

"Oh really? Are you sure it's not above _your_ bed?" Harry teased back.

"Ah, right again. I even drew hearts around it, because I love you so much." Louis quipped.

"I'm flattered, truly I am. It's not every day you get told that people draw hearts on posters of you." Harry smiled.

Louis was about to lean in for a kiss when Harry's voice blasted from his phone.

"Hold on," Louis said, recognizing the caller ID, "I need to take this. I'll be right back." Louis wrapped the sheet around his waist and left the bedroom. Harry heard him say a soft, "Hey Fizz, what's up?" before he shut the door.

 

/////

 

Harry huffed a loud sigh and flopped on his back, making the bed bounce. He was feeling conflicted. On one hand, he _knew_ Louis wasn't cheating on him (or was cheating on someone else with Harry) because the boy was _clearly_ into him, if this morning was anything to go by. But Louis kept answering all these phone calls from Lottie and Daisy and now Fizz and Harry was sure they couldn't _all_ be Louis' sisters. No one had that many sisters. Even _Zayn_ didn't have that many sisters. And speaking of Zayn, he didn't want Louis to turn out to be another Liam. That was something neither Zayn nor he wanted to go through ever again.

Louis burst through the door, barely managing to turn the handle before he barged in. Harry sat up straight in bed, the blanket dropping dangerously low. Louis glanced at the blanket and licked his lips before sighing deeply.

"I'm so sorry to do this, Haz, but I have to go."

"Leaving me again, are you? Enjoy using me, eh?" Harry joked.

"No Harry! It's not that. Not at all." Louis was visibly upset and Harry got out of bed to wrap his lengthy arms around the trembling boy.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. I was only joking. Are you alright?" Harry rubbed his hands up and down Louis' arms before bringing the older boy in for another hug.

"Yeah. I just…I got so wrapped up in everything that's been happening and… _you_ … that I forgot for a moment what day it was." Louis sighed into Harry's neck.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we just covered that it was your birthday. And Christmas Eve. So I think you've sorted out that it's December 24th." Harry teased. Louis stiffened in his arms.

"Right. Right. Well. I really do have to go now, though. Lottie needs me. Something about a disaster brewing at home." Louis untangled himself from Harry and started grabbing the clothes Harry had pulled off him last night.

Harry just watched Louis get dressed, noticing he didn't look at Harry once. It was as if he was being shut out and Harry hated to see anything other than the sparkle in Louis' eyes. Louis had just finished pulling his shirt on and started to walk out of the room to find his coat. Harry hastily pulled on a pair of sweats and followed him out. Louis was pulling a beanie over his morning sex hair and his hand rested on the knob of the front door, pausing before turning to Harry.

"Hey," Harry started, "are we okay? Do you want me to come over to help avert the disaster?"

Louis offered him the barest of smiles.

"No, it's okay. This is kind of a Tomlinson situation. Better if you don't see it, to be honest." Louis turned to face the door once more.

Harry nodded like he understood, but that was a lie, and Louis couldn't see anyways.

"Alright. Well, I was wondering if I could see you tomorrow, on Christmas? I have a present for you."

"I don't know Harry. I don't know how well I'll be able to handle things at home and it would be nice if the Famous Harry Styles wasn't there to witness it."

Harry took a physical step back from that blow, frowning at how he could _hear_ the capitals in that sentence.

"Okay, then. If you're sure."

Louis winced at how much hurt he could hear laced through Harry's voice.

"I'm sure."

"Fine. I guess I'll see you around, then. Wouldn't want to interfere in a Tomlinson-only situation."

The both cringed at that. Louis opened the door and looked back at Harry briefly, and it was enough to see the tears that had welled up in his eyes, covering the bright green and making them appear glassy.

"You shouldn't have gotten me a present, Harry." Louis said quietly, and stepped out of Niall's house, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry let the tears fall from his eyes to his cheeks, and then to the floor.

 

/////

 

When Louis got home he found his sisters waiting for him on the couch. He went upstairs to change into his best suit with his favorite tie. His mum gave it to him when he went off to university, claiming there would be a time when even _he_ would need to wear one. He went in the bathroom and gelled his hair back, taking a glance in the mirror before going downstairs. He saw a pale face, clear blue eyes rimmed with red, and cheeks stained with faint tear tracks that made their way down to his chin. He splashed some water on his face and rubbed hard, as if he could rub away the past few hours, or, if he was being totally honest, the past few years. The only thing he didn't want to erase was the smile Harry flashed him the moment they met. He knew Harry wouldn't understand why he had to leave, or how it hurt Louis so much that if he ever saw Harry again he would break down into a massive puddle of tears and beg for one last hug. He shook his head to get rid of any last thoughts of the pop star and made his way downstairs. His sisters were sitting patiently; they had never missed a birthday or holiday. Louis wasn't about to start now just because of a boy.

  
The Tomlinson siblings were quiet during the hour-long car ride. No one really felt like talking, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Even the twins were silent, which was a rare occurrence that Louis appreciated. He drove on autopilot, navigating the gravelly road with precision and ease. He hated that he didn't even remember the name of it anymore, just had the entrance memorized, and smoothly pulled into a spot in the empty car park. There weren't a lot of people visiting the cemetery on Christmas Eve, Louis supposed. That was fine by him; they didn't need an audience. He grabbed one of each of the twins' hands, Daisy on one side and Phoebe on the other. Lottie grabbed Phoebe's other hand and Fizz clasped Daisy's free one, squeezing tightly. They walked slow and steady, hands linked together, silent until they reached the grave they came to see. The engraving on the tombstone stood out like it always did, emphasizing her absence, a reminder Louis didn't need.

 

 _Johanna Tomlinson_  
Loving and Devoted Mother  
1972-2011

Louis was the first to speak.

"Hi, Mum."

 

/////

 

Harry was not doing well. After Louis left, he stood in the front hall with tears streaming down his face for a good five minutes before getting angry and grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be Niall's favorite mug that said I ♥ IRELAND with the heart being the Irish flag, and threw it against the door, making it break into about seven pieces. Harry spent the next two minutes crying over the fact that he broke Niall's mug and then spent the five minutes after that searching for Niall's vacuum. Once found, he cleaned up the mess he had made in his angry confusion, and twenty minutes later set about town, attempting to find Niall a new one.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry was back in Niall's house, new mug in tow with some other necessities, like bread and eggs. Harry tried not to remember _why_ he was out of bread and eggs (so Eggy Bread was his specialty and he whipped it up when he wanted to impress someone, Louis didn't need to know that) but failed miserably and his eyes started to well up as he hit his back against the door and slid down to the floor as the bags slid out of his hands. Harry noted that if Zayn were here he would have completely called him out for that 'diva' move, and he decided that he needed to hear his friend's voice in his ear, not just his head. He took out his phone and went to his favorites, Zayn being top of the list. He clicked his best friend's name and Zayn's picture popped up, him smiling with a can of spray paint in his hand, aiming it towards the camera. Harry stared at the picture, zoning out until he heard Zayn's Bradford accent saying, "I'm a bit busy at the mo', leave a message and I'll get to it, ya?" Harry heard the beep that signaled him to start talking, but nothing would come out as he was just staring at his phone blankly, wondering why he was being told to leave a message in the first place. The phone slipped out of his hand and hearing the small thud on the floor, he broke down again. Eventually his phone hung up the line, but only after leaving Zayn a ten minute message of him sobbing into his hands and the busy tone ringing out for a good five minutes after that.

 Harry woke up a few hours later stiff and uncomfortable, and not in the fun way. He found himself lying on the wooden floor of Niall's house and as he sat up to lean against the front door, yesterday's events came rushing back to him. He grabbed his phone and pressed the on button several times before he realized that the battery was dead. Standing up so he could go plug it in, his emotional hangover came rushing over him and he had to place a hand on the door until his vision stopped swimming. Of course then the tears started again and he blindly stumbled into Niall's room, groped for the charger and jammed it in his phone, heard his phone start-up chime, and promptly buried his head into the pillows, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 He woke up again about two hours later, this time in a bed and with a fully charged phone notifying him that the time was now eleven in the morning on Christmas Day and he had a missed call, voice mail, and a text from Zayn telling him to call him _ASAP, mate_. _What a great way to wake up on Christmas_ , Harry thought bitterly to himself. He dialed his best friend's number once more and it rang a few times before he heard a faint, "hello?" being shouted through the phone. Harry slowly raised the phone to his head and winced when another greeting was shouted directly in his ear.

"Zayn?" Harry whispered brokenly.

"Harry? Are you okay? What's going on?" Zayn's voice was laced with concern, causing the newly formed tears in Harry's eyes to fall freely

"Zayn, I messed up. I messed up the only chance I had at true love and I don't even know why." Harry said as a sob escaped him.

"Harry, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna come over there right now and kick his ass. I'm gonna-" Zayn broke off as he heard Harry sob harder.

There was some shuffling in the background, a question of concern and then a muttered swear before Harry heard his name again.

"Harry? Harry, listen to me. It's Niall. Are you listening?"

Harry nodded before he remembered that Niall couldn't see him and then squeaked out a weak, "yeah," before more tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, mate. Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and I'll need ya to answer them as best ya can, can ya do that for me?" Niall was talking to Harry like he was a wounded child, and in a way, he was. Harry made a non-committal sound that was in between a snivel and a whimper. Niall took that as a yes.

"Okay, mate, here we go. How was Louis when he woke up yesterday morning?"

Harry blushed as he remembered how he woke up Louis.

"Pretty good."

"Okay, hmm. Did he talk to his sisters at all?"

Harry frowned. As far as he knew, Louis only had one sister, Lottie.

"Um, Lottie didn't call if that's what you're asking."

"Right. Okay. What about Felicity? Or Daisy or Phoebe? Did any of them call?" Niall asked.

"Uh, well he did get a call this morning. From someone named Fizz." Harry trailed off, remembering Louis' grim look when he picked up the phone.

"Ah okay. Felicity called then. When he got off the phone, how did he sound?" Niall asked.

Harry thought for a moment. When Louis came back into the room all Harry could remember was Louis avoiding his eyes and scrambling to leave, like the last place on Earth he wanted to be was with Harry.

"He was in a hurry," Harry decided.

"Shit, mate. And he left without telling you why, right? That idiot." Niall swore and Harry's brows knit together further.

"Niall?" He questioned in a small voice.

"Sorry, mate. I guess he just wasn't ready ta tell ya. Here's the thing, and I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I think ya deserve ta know because from what I've gathered, he really likes ya. The thing is, his mum died today. I mean, obviously not _today_ today, but like this day about two years back. He does this thing every birthday and holiday where he and his sisters go visit her grave and catch her up on their lives."

Harry was frozen. He was hearing what Niall was saying but all he could think about was how selfish he was being, wanting to be with Louis for Christmas. How could he have been so stupid?

"Harry." Harry snapped back into reality when he heard Niall's voice, harsh in his ear.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, it's not your fault. He didn't tell you so you didn't know. He's just pissed because he forgot and he's blaming it on you. He's never missed one visit and I bet spending time with you threw him off. It's been 'Harry this' and 'Harry that' every time he calls and I bet you were having a great morning together, if his not-so-subtle comments about how good you are in bed are anything ta go on. Honestly mate, it's not your fault. I would give it a few hours and then make your way over there. It's, what, around noon by you? They should be back home around four and I say get your cute butt over there."

Harry thought about what Niall was saying, blushed when he processed that Louis had told Niall of their sexcapades, and then it registered that Niall said to go over to the Tomlinson house.

"You want me to go over there? Niall, when he left, it was like he never wanted to see me again."

"I know, mate. He tried to shut me out too, when it first happened. The thing with Louis is, he puts up so many walls because he wants ta protect his sisters. He basically became their father when he was 19. He wants what's best for them, and the fact that he probably forgot why he's the most important person in their lives, especially around this time of the year, probably hit him hard. If he sees that you're willing ta fight for 'im, then maybe he'll stop being a twat."

Harry started smiling in spite of himself. He was already planning how he would make it up to Louis.

"Niall, what are the girls' favorite flowers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've realized the reason I haven't updated is because my timeline is completely screwed up. SO. I've fixed that now. I think. If you would be so kind as to re-read this chapter as I have re-written the ending to make sense. (I was getting confused and I was doing so well but then I got the NYC/England time zones flipped and suddenly it was Christmas Eve in NYC before England...which is impossible lol) I hope it makes sense now! Basically, Chapter 8: Christmas Eve in NYC; Chapter 9: Christmas Eve/Christmas Day in England; Chapter 10: Christmas Day in NYC. If this is wrong and/or completely confusing please let me know and I'll cry some more and then try to fix it again lol


	10. Christmas Presents and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn exchange cheesy christmas presents and Niall learns why Zayn moved to the US with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. So now that I've completely botched up the timeline and attempted to fix it, here is the next chapter! I can't apologize enough for the wait...if you're still reading this, bless you. I love you forever. This is a bit short and I probably could have gone into more detail but let's face it it's late and I have work tomorrow morning. Soooo this is as good as it's gonna get. Enjoy!
> 
> Ps I absolutely love Liam. This has nothing to do with personal preference. I just wanted someone who wasn't a rando. I love Liam! Okay I'm done now.

Zayn was jolted awake when his phone rang, blaring out the newest Drake song. He shot up, grabbing everything on the nightstand until he located the offending object. He answered it with a gruff, "hello," (it was about six in the morning New York time) and kept repeating himself when the person on the other end didn't answer. Zayn was about to hang up when he heard Harry's voice coming through the phone, sounding small and weak.

"Zayn?"

He froze. He had never heard Harry sound like that in his life. He was so afraid something happened to him and he hated that as Harry's best friend he wasn't right there to fix it, like he could with all of Harry's other problems.

""Harry? Are you okay? What's going on?" His voice came out fast and harsh.

"Zayn, I messed up. I messed up the only chance I had at true love and I don't even know why." There was a faint cry as Harry tried to hold back a sob.

Zayn may have been worried before, but now he was angry. He was going to go straight to Doncaster and grab that stupid feathery-haired kid by his stupid feathery hair and shake him so hard that all his stupid feathery hair that was stupid and feathery was gonna be ripped out. He was just so _angry_ that someone could make Harry break like that. He was Harry's protector, not just as his PR rep, but also as his best friend.

"Harry, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna come over there right now and kick his ass. I'm gonna-" Zayn was caught off guard when he felt the phone being wrenched from his ear and belatedly registered that Niall trying to wrestle it away from him. He let Niall take the mobile only after Niall asked if Harry was alright and if it was Louis' fault. Zayn just nodded and Niall cursed under his breath. Niall put the phone to his ear and Zayn rested his chin on Niall's shoulder, gently rubbing circles on his back because he could feel the tension when Niall started talking. He trusted Niall and knew that Harry would listen because Harry _always_ listened. Zayn knew from experience. He could hear Niall talking to Harry but his brain wasn't processing any of it and he couldn't hear Harry's answers properly anyway, so he fell back onto his pillow and wrapped an arm around Niall's waist, cuddling into his side.

Niall rubbed Zayn's arm lightly and made the decision to tell Harry why Louis was acting the way he was on this particular day. He really didn't want to but Louis was a pretty private person when it came to his family, so he figured that Louis was never going to tell Harry anything, just disappear, never to be heard from again. Like he did with Niall back in Uni. The only reason Louis didn't lose Niall as a friend was because Niall found him crying in the choir room before class started and kind of badgered it out of him, as Louis liked to say.

"Harry? Harry, listen to me. It's Niall. Are you listening?" There was a pause before Niall heard a small, "yeah" and then it was a blur of Niall was asking questions, Harry attempting to answer them without crying, and both of them realizing how important the other was to Louis in different ways.

Niall answered the last of Harry's questions, made sure that he was okay and that he promised to go over to Louis', " _yes, Niall, I promise"_ and then hung up with a, "good, I can tell you're a keeper," and let the phone fall onto the sheets covering his lap. It was about seven in the morning at this point and Zayn had fallen back asleep, the arse. Niall re-adjusted himself into the covers and wrapped an arm around Zayn's bare torso, snuggling into his warmth.

"Everything alright, love?" Zayn mumbled while pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead. So he _was_ awake, then.

"Yeah, got it all sorted. Harry was a mess, though. Does he normally get like that?" Niall asked gently.

"Honestly? I've never seen or hear him this upset. There was this one time, but even then he was more angry than upset," Zayn mused.

"Oh really? What happened?" Niall asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zayn said with an eyebrow raised.

"Seeing as how you just made me betray me best friends' privacy in the Name of Love and Prince Charming on the White Horse and all that, all while _you_ were napping, _I might add_ , I think ya owe me one, mate," Niall declared.

"I think you're mixing a few of those stereotypes up, mate," Zayn shot back.

"But you're right. You were wonderful, thanks for that," he said softly.

Niall turned to face Zayn, propping up on his elbow and gave Zayn a fond smile.

"'Course. Not a problem. Louis will get over it eventually. And I'm on the other side of the world so by the time I see him again he'll have calmed down. I might get a flippant phone call, but I bet they'll be in the Honeymoon stage again in about five hours so we'll see." Niall's eyes crinkled as he laughed at his own joke.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly and nipped Niall on the ear, which caused Niall to lick Zayn's cheek, which caused Zayn's lips to cover Niall's, which caused them to start making out and they both started the presents exchange in bed.

 

/////

 

A few hours later, when Zayn and Niall were freshly showered and Zayn whipped them up a delicious breakfast of fluffy pancakes with strawberries and hand-squeezed orange juice, the couple was cuddle up on the couch. Niall insisted on wearing Zayn's present, which was an NYC snapback, an NYC hoodie, and an 'I Heart NY' shirt. The only part he wasn't wearing were the 'I Heart NY' boxer-briefs, which he was _totally_ wearing tomorrow. Zayn wasn't sure if it was too touristy or if it was completely lame, but the enormous smile on Niall's face accompanied by one of the best kisses they had shared, in Zayn's opinion, put his doubt to rest.

He looked down at his arm wrapped around Niall's chest, admiring the present Niall picked out for him. It was one of those friendship bracelets that vendors made and sold at ridiculous prices that only tourists would even think to buy, but the pattern was a repeating green, white, and orange chevron, so now every time Zayn looked at his wrist he would think of Niall. Not that he needed reminding. Niall was always in his thoughts; a bit more than Zayn thought was proper. To be honest, it was a bit alarming, but the more Zayn thought about it the more he was starting to become okay with it. More than okay with it, really.

"I bet Louis and Harry are having hot make-up sex right now," Niall blurted out.

Zayn laughed and Niall felt more than heard the bubbly rumble in his chest.

"I'm serious, mate. They're like fuck bunnies. Get it, _bunnies_? Fuck buddies, fuck bunnies?" Niall had to sit up he was laughing so hard at his own joke.  Zayn laughed along as well, but mostly to Niall's reaction as opposed to his lame attempt at humor. Niall wiped his eyes after a minute and settled down back into Zayn's lap, leaning his head against his boyfriend's chest.

"Poor Harry. He shouldn't have had to have Louis go off on him like that. Lou's hard to take sometimes when he's _not_ in a pissy mood." Niall commented. "Which reminds me, you were supposed to tell me about the time the Famous Harry Styles actually got mad. He seems like such an innocent child for the most part. Minus the whole hip-thrusting-on-stage-to-thousands-of-teenage-girls-screaming thing."

Zayn let out a short laugh.

"Trust me, it's not only girls that are obsessed with him."

"That I don't doubt."

Zayn sighed. He didn't know how to start this particular conversation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Niall said in a quiet voice.

That was the thing though. For once Zayn _wanted_ to tell someone what happened. He just didn't know how to say it without blurting everything out at once.

"I was in love with a boy who was in love with being the closet."

Well. So much for not blurting everything out at once.

Niall grabbed Zayn's hand and started softly stroking his ink stained fingers. Zayn closed his eyes and started to tell Niall about his first crush, his first love, his first heartbreak.

"His name was Liam. Well, I suppose it's still Liam, I mean he didn't change it or anything. Anyways. We met in third year. We were going through puberty and we were both awkward but I still thought he was the cutest boy I had ever seen and I freaked out. All my friends were talking about girls and how this one had big tits and that one had a nice arse and all I was thinking was, this boy has this messy curly hair and what would it feel like to run my hands through it. This is where my confusion came out. I didn't know what to do about my feelings for him, I mean he was a _boy_ , so I resorted to being a twat and pulled his hair."

Niall silently tutted and tapped Zayn's fingers in a soft reprimand.

"I know, I know. But I was a stupid teenage boy with a hard-on for a dude. The only way I figured I was allowed to touch his hair was to pull it when I bullying him. This turned out to be sort of a turn-on for him though, so apparently when I was pulling it just so I could feel his gorgeous hair, he was having lust issues as well." Zayn smirked at that memory. When they finally got together, they always had hard, hot, passionate, and aggressive sex.

"One day I saw him walking home from school and I decided to follow him, because my delusional brain wanted to know where he lived, god that makes me sound like a stalker, and when he turned a corner, he disappeared. I looked around frantically for that mop of hair when someone put their hands over my eyes. Then there was a warm breath by my ear and he whispered, "why are you following me?" and let me go. I turned to find his eyes twinkling with amusement rather than tears, so I did the only thing my brain thought was a good idea. I kissed him. The fact that he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer meant that I was finally allowed to bury my hands in his stupid curly hair and then we were together. Secretly, of course. "

Niall gripped one of Zayn's fingers particularly hard at that.

"We were in a secret relationship for four years. He was my first everything. I remember coming to terms with being gay and telling my parents about me. He wouldn't let me tell them about us. I think they figured I was dating Harry though, because he was the only boy that really came over to my house except for Liam. And Liam never came over unless my parents were out. I should have realized something was wrong when he thought it was okay that my parents thought I was dating another boy. Bless Harry for going along with it. He knew how much I loved Liam and although he didn't approve of the secrecy, he wanted me to be happy."

Niall was stroking the back of Zayn's hand, silently supporting Zayn to continue.

"But then Harry tried out for The X-Factor and he won and Harry wasn't allowed to be gay because management, and he didn't want to be out unless he had someone to be out with anyways, so Harry was suddenly 'straight' and then Liam was too. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that everyone at school knew I was gay, and Harry "broke-up" with me, and the only other guy that hung out with me was Liam and he didn't want to be "gay by association."

Niall couldn't stop the involuntary grip he now had on Zayn's fingers.

"So he started dating this girl, Danielle, and we were over. Four years of being a secret and then we were over. I was a wreck. Everyone assumed it was because Harry broke-up with me, so no one noticed that Liam had red-rimmed eyes as well, but if I even tried to talk to him at school he would back away and turn to walk in the other direction."

Niall saw a hot tear fall on Zayn's hand and he tenderly swirled it around in the shape of a heart.

"Harry flipped out. He was so angry when he found out Liam dumped me. I remember he was pacing his floor so hard I thought he was gonna start a fire. He was swearing so hard he started to sound like me. He wanted to march right over to Liam's house and deck him but I stopped him. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt. It was touching that he was ready to get in a fight with a guy over my broken heart, but I didn't want it getting out. That would have been a huge mess and his career was just starting. I told him my heart wasn't worth it and he actually slapped me. Hard, too. I remember asking him what the fuck that was for and he replied with a "your heart is _always_ worth it, Zayn. Never let anyone tell you or make you feel otherwise." And then he hugged me while I bawled my eyes out and fell asleep."

Niall intertwined their fingers together in a snug embrace.

"So when Harry started getting big in the US, I moved with him. I became his PR manager because he couldn't deal with people for shit. I mean he was great with the fans, but in interviews he couldn't get anything out and would stutter out dumb sentences that made him come off as, well, not pop star material." Niall chuckled at that.

"I told him what to say and he would repeat it to the reporters and then he was famous. He specifically asked me to set him up with girls so he didn't lose that sex symbol image; he still didn't want anyone knowing he was gay until he found The One. I understand; being in the spotlight it attention enough without getting backlash for your bedroom partner preference."

Niall squeezed Zayn's hand in agreement.

"You know, he told me the other day that he thinks Louis is The One."

Niall arched an eyebrow and turned his face up towards Zayn.

"Really?"

"Really. That's why I hope they work out. Even if Louis is being a bit twattish at the mo'- "

Niall poked him in the ribs and when Zayn started laughing, he sat up. He placed his hands on both of Zayn's cheeks and looked him directly in the eyes. The amusement left Zayn's eyes and he stared back into Niall's clear baby blues.

"Liam's an idiot. He wanted to keep you a secret and you should never be hidden away. You should always be allowed to be yourself and shine like the brilliant person you are." Niall pressed a soft, loving kiss to Zayn's dry lips. "You, Zayn Malik, are the most amazing boy in the world and I'm so glad I got to meet you."

With that Niall settled back down into his lover and Zayn wrapped his arms around the blonde boy, a blushing smile on his face.

"And Harry was right. You're definitely worth it."

Zayn's smile shone brighter than their Christmas tree.


	11. Cookies for Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes over to apologize and gets an apology instead. Flowers and Christmas cookies are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been forever. I truly apologize. Now that I've figured out the ending, this should be updated rather quickly and in doing so, completely finished so you can finally be done with my atrocious updating! This is short, but it's the last short one. Sorry.

When the Tomlinson siblings got home after visiting their mother, Louis decided that it would be a good time to bake cookies for Santa. Lottie tried to explain that none of them believed in Santa anymore and it was already Christmas Day so it wasn't like he was going to come round just for their terribly baked cookies, but Louis was determined to spend time with his sisters and not think about a certain boy's piercing green eyes. Which was impossible, but baking was as good as anything to distract him. His sister must have noticed the desperate glaze in his eyes because she agreed and found everyone's aprons, making sure that the twins' were on the right side out.

Twenty minutes later, Lottie was trying to find a station that _wasn't_ playing Christmas music (impossible, really, seeing as it was actually Christmas, but she was trying nonetheless), Phoebe and Daisy were chasing Fizzy around with handfuls of flour and just as they were about to pelt her with it she ducked behind Louis' legs, the flour completely covering his jumper. The girls stared at him, their mouth's open in the same "O" before Lottie looked up from the radio and started giggling. Then all the girls started to laugh, getting Louis to chuckle at himself in the process. He was still laughing when he heard a knock at the door and went to go answer it.

He opened the door to the very pair of green eyes he had been trying to avoid. Louis' laughter immediately stopped and he just stared at the boy before him.

 _Harry_ , Louis' sighed silently, his lips parted. 

Five minutes before Louis opened the door, approximately around the time Lottie was fiddling with the radio, Harry was standing awkwardly outside the Tomlinson household, one lean leg crossed in front of the other, with the tips of both scuffed up boots pointing towards the door. He was clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hands, like a bride might on her wedding day. He was looking at them closely, inspecting them for those little green bugs, aphids if he remembered correctly. He had popped into the shop right as they were closing and threw an obscene amount of money at the gentlemen behind the counter before grabbing the nearest bouquet of lilies. As he ran out of the shop shouting his thanks, the little bell attached to the door had barely stopped tinkling only to start again, signaling his hasty arrival and departure. He was thinking that the lilies were either white or a pale yellow, one couldn't really tell in the dusk lighting, when the door opened. His head shot up, staring directly into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He drew his eyes down as he took in Louis' appearance, the jumper covered in flour, and a puff that had made its way to Louis' cheek that wasn't quite big enough to hide the blush that had begun to form there. He saw Louis' mouth move and suddenly forgot why he was there. He uncrossed his legs and transferred his weight twice, struggling for something to say. Luckily, he was saved by something bumping into Louis making him cry out in surprise before stepping aside to reveal a little girl standing behind his legs.

 Louis turned around to find Pheobe clutching his kneecaps and Daisy peeking out behind her twin. Louis gestured to the girls beside him and said, "Harry, meet Phoebe. And this one that looks exactly the same but just a fraction louder is her twin, Daisy."

"Pleasure to meet you both. How do you do?" Harry asked with a winning grin, one that made Louis melt even though it wasn't even directed at him.

"Very well, thank you," the twins said in unison.

Harry chuckled before shifting his weight once more.

"Erm, would you like to come in? We're just baking cookies for Santa," Louis extended his arm, indicating Harry to come inside.

"Didn't Santa already come? Also, are you sure _you_ should be the one baking the cookies? Santa might not come next year," Harry asked equal parts confused and also amused.

"Hah, hah, Mr. Popstar. As it so happens, I have four little elves to help me with my baking project, thank you very much," Louis strode into the kitchen, leaving flour dust in his wake.

"Harry!" Lottie squealed, jumping down from the counter she was perched on to run and give Harry a hug. He noticed that she was flour-free, not that he would have minded.

"Are you here to help us bake?"

"Did Santa visit you already?"

"Why are you holding flowers?"

"Are they for Louis?"

Harry was bombarded by questions from all sides.

"Girls, girls. Let the man breathe. You can ask him questions when he's taken off his coat and had a mug of hot chocolate, okay?" Louis motioned for Harry to give him his coat and went to go hang it up while Harry brushed a bit of spare flour off one of the wooden stools and sat down gingerly.

"These flowers are actually for you girls," Harry stated, handing the bouquet off to Lottie, who promptly got a vase down from the cupboard.

"Are they lilies?" Asked Fizzy.

"Lilies are our favorite, how did you know?" Asked Daisy.

"A little leprechaun told me," Harry winked at them.

"For shame, getting help from the Irish lad to win their hearts. I should have known."

Harry turned around to see Louis with his arms crossed, shaking his head and smirking.

"Anything for the kids, right?" Harry dazzled Louis with another smile.

Louis raised his eyebrow and shook his head once more.

"Right! Well, I don't know if Louis' told you, but not only am I a famous pop star, I can also bake a mean sugar cookie. Who wants to frost?" Harry glanced around the room.

There was a chorus of "I do!" "Me!" "I want to put on the sprinkles!" "Can we make gingerbread cookies too?" before everyone looked to Louis with pleading eyes.

"Anything for the kids," he said with a defeated smile and they cheered, turning back to Harry for further instructions.

Louis watched fondly as Harry set about rolling out the dough, showing Phoebe how to use the rolling pin. He was amazed at how good Harry was with them. He caught the knowing look Lottie shot him from across the island, so Louis did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her before joining in on the baking.

 

/////

 

"You're amazing with them, really," Louis said to Harry once they were alone in the living room. Lottie had taken the younger girls to their playroom and helped them make a blanket fort before bedtime.

"I happen to love kids. And baking. So you saw me in my natural habitat just now," Harry said cheekily.

"I see. So that means that you can babysit while I go on a date, then?" Louis joked.

Harry's eyes clouded over and Louis remembered that he was being an insensitive ass.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry. I'm assuming since you knew the girls' favorite flowers were lilies, Niall told you what happened?" Louis asked softly.

"Not everything, but enough. I'm not saying you had to tell me, but Louis, you just left. And I felt like I did something wrong. And I couldn't figure out what it was." Harry looked at Louis dejectedly.

"Well, I didn't know how to fit, 'so even though today is my birthday, it's also the day that my mum got into a car accident and died and left me to raise my four younger sisters all by myself' in between blowjobs." Louis said harshly.

"That's not fair," Harry said quietly.

Louis blew out a sigh.

"I know."

Louis had been in shock for the entire year after their mother had died, and when December 24th came around the next year, no one mentioned the words birthday, Christmas, or presents. There was no tree and there were certainly no cookies and milk left out overnight. The girls stopped believing in Santa that year, but they were too nice to say anything when they each woke up to a candy cane addressed to them from 'Santa", written on a piece of paper tied with a ribbon Louis had found in his mother's room. Louis and the girls decided to spend that day walking to the cemetery where their mother was buried and fill her in on what they had been up to since they had last visited. It was therapeutic in a way; they decided to visit for everyone's birthday and Christmas. They always brought flowers and no one left with a dry face. Louis made sure everyone had enough tissues after their first time when they all left with rubbed-raw cheeks and his jumper soaked with tears.

The year after was a bit better; Louis was determined to celebrate Christmas and give the girls presents and kept asking them to make a list. They didn't really want to participate though, and when Lottie demanded that Louis stop asking them to make one, he broke down in a mess of shoulder shakes and silent sobs and the girls gathered him into a group hug of tears, hiccups, and snot. Louis found a list on his desk the next morning.

He did his best to make the girls happy, and although they complained about him being over protective and being _so embarrassing_ sometimes, they loved him because he was their over-protective-and-so-embarrassing big brother that packed them 12/10 star lunches and always picked them up from school, without fail. He went to all their practices and plays and recitals and he was the one that always pointed to the girls and said to the parent next to him, "that's my girl" before turning back to watch his younger siblings with the fondest smile he could possibly have.

"I just didn't know how to bring that up, you know? I couldn't just be like, 'hey, so I know you just met me, and this is crazy, but just so you know I have four younger sisters I have to take care of, let me know if you can deal with this baggage before we go shag', could I?" Louis started rambling. "I mean, no one talks about that stuff before sex. There's not like, a pre-sex guide to divulging family drama, is there? You're an amazing, gorgeous, talented, _famous_ singer that wanted to get in my pants so who was I to bring up four little co– "

Harry went over to Louis and shushed him with his finger before dropping his hand to cup Louis' cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I know where you're going with that, Lou, and I just want you to know that I didn't expect full disclosure on our first night. I just wish that you had told me what was going on with you, that's all. I get that it's 'family drama' and you don't want to involve me, but did you ever think that maybe I _want_ to be involved?" Harry asked, looking directly into Louis' eyes.

Louis raised both eyebrows and Harry moved his hand to Louis' waist.

"You… _want_ to be involved? But…why? " Louis floundered, moving backward to stable himself against _something_ and ended up halfway sitting on the couch arm rest. Harry followed without missing a step, with both his hands now on either side of Louis.

"Because, silly. I like you. Like, _like_ like you. A lot." Harry stated, resting his forehead on Louis'.

"But…you don't even know me." Louis' frowned.

"I'm trying to, aren't I?" Harry glanced into Louis' eyes before closing his own.

"That you are." Louis could feel Harry's breath on his lips.

"And how am I doing so far?" Harry murmured.

"I would say you're doing a pretty fabulous job so far." Louis said softly, his lips bumping into Harry's.

"That's good to hear," Harry whispered before capturing Louis in a light but meaningful kiss.

 When Harry left for the night, Louis couldn't help but wonder if Harry actually meant what he said or if he was just trying to make him feel better. He wasn't sure if he even cared. Harry Styles was number one in most teenage girls' hearts, and he was slowly becoming number one in Louis'.


	12. Popcorn and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets an unexpected invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, 2 updates in one night! Only because they're both so short :)

Zayn and Niall decided that going to see Anchorman 2 was a good idea after their mini siesta on the couch, so they bundled up and caught a taxi to the movie theater. Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the back row, acting like a typical couple.  Blushing when their hands grazed each other's while they were both reaching for popcorn, both taking a sip from their shared drink at the same time, and making out so profusely that they didn't even remember what happened onscreen when the lights came up an hour and a half later.

"Well, that was quite and enjoyable movie, don't you think?" Niall said as they left the theater.

Zayn snorted.

"We didn't even watch past the first half hour, Niall."

"I know," Niall smiled cheekily.

Zayn smirked and grabbed Niall's hand. It was still greasy from the popcorn, but neither of them seemed to mind.

 

/////

 

When they entered Harry's building, Zayn went directly to the mailboxes.

"You do know there's no post on Christmas, right," Niall asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Nialler, I know there's no post on Christmas. But I've been a bit busy with this cute, new boy in town and I've been slacking on my roommate duties," Zayn winked at Niall while opening the small gold door in the wall.

"I think Harry would forgive you, just this once," Niall smiled as Zayn grabbed the stack of mail out of the box and locked it back up.

"Too right, he will," Zayn said.

He started leafing through the envelopes just as the elevator door opened. Niall pushed the button for the penthouse as Zayn kept flipping, murmuring under his breath.

"Harry gets a lot of mail, then?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes I use his address for important PR things because then we're both together when I open them. It saves a lot of phone calls and hassle. So it's the one that's listed. No one knows my personal address except my family." Zayn explained.

"Will I ever get to see your apartment?" Niall asked.

Zayn paused sorting the mail into a Harry pile and a Zayn pile in his hands.

"Uh, sure. If you want to. I mean it's not super great or anything, definitely not like Harry's place –"

"I'm sure it's perfect," Niall interrupted.

Zayn smiled back and they both stepped out when the doors opened on Harry's floor.

Zayn gave Niall the keys to unlock the door and when Niall pushed the door open, Zayn paused just outside the doorway.

"Are you coming? Or is the mail so interesting that you need florescent lighting to help you read it?" Niall joked.

Zayn just looked up at him. Niall saw the distress on his face and set the keys down on the table just inside the door before walking back to Zayn.

He looked at the address that Zayn's thumb was covering and gently moved his finger out of the way. He didn't see much, but even he could tell by the weight and color of the envelope that it was a wedding invitation.

For Liam's wedding.

 

/////

 

Niall eventually got Zayn to go inside the apartment and made him sit on the couch while he rustled up some tea. He had no idea how to react to this but since Zayn _wasn't_ , he was going to _make_ Zayn react.

"Do you want me to open it?" Niall asked as he slowly took the letter from Zayn's grip and pushed the mug of tea in its stead.

"Sure, I guess…" Zayn trailed off, gripping the mug with both hands. His knees were drawn up and he looked lost.

Niall opened the thick envelope and took out three separate papers. One was the actual invitation, the second was an RSVP card, and the third was a handwritten note on lined paper.

Niall held onto the notebook paper and said, "this one is for you personally, I think."

Zayn looked at Niall then, his eyes glassy.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Niall asked gently.

Zayn just nodded slowly.

Niall cleared his throat and read:

 

_Zi,_

_If you're reading this, and haven't chucked this into the fireplace like you might have done, I hope that means you're not still upset with me. I'd really like a chance to talk to you, face to face, before…well, you know. I'll be in New York on December 27 through the new year. Please let me explain._

_Curly_

_PS This is the address of the hotel I'm staying at, and my room number is 831._

 

Niall didn't feel the need to read the address out loud. He looked over at Zayn and Zayn was just staring into his cup of tea. Niall patted Zayn's knee and left the paper sitting on the coffee table. He went to go take a shower and get his mind off of what he had just read.

Zayn didn't know what to feel. When he saw his name, _Mr. Zayn Malik_ , he could tell instantly that it was Liam's handwriting. He froze up, glancing to the return address. It had both Liam and Danielle's names on it. He thought he would throw up right there in the corridor. He didn't know what he would have done if Niall wasn't there. Somehow he ended up on the couch with a cup of tea in his shaking hands. He knew that Niall read him the letter, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it said. He glanced at the paper, Liam's handwriting making his stomach quiver once more.

He was used to these secret notes. He got them almost every day for four years.

Ones that made him laugh.

 

_Zi,_

_Your ass looks good in those jeans._

_Curly_

 

Ones that were demanding.

 

_Zi,_

_Bleachers. 5 pm. After football practice._

_Curly_

 

Ones that made him the happiest boy in the world.

 

_Zi_

_I love you_

_Curly_

 

He always signed his secret notes Curly. In case anyone else would see them (they didn't) he wanted to make sure no one could trace them back to him. And it was Liam's nickname of sorts, after all it was the thing that brought them together. And, as luck would have it, both Liam and Harry had curly hair, so if anyone else saw it they would think it was from Harry. Which Zayn was sure that Liam thought was an added bonus. He shook his head at the memory. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't know what he would even say to Liam if they met up. Liam broke his heart, he didn't think there was anything Liam could say to erase the burning pain of being rejected by the one you love. At least, Zayn thought he loved him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

 

/////

 

Standing under the spray, Niall made the shower go as hot as he could stand. He couldn't bear the thought of Zayn going back to that jerk. After all Zayn had told him, he didn't see why Zayn would even want to talk to this Liam in the first place. And the note made it seem like Liam was still going to get married to this Danielle, so why did he want to talk to Zayn? What did he want to explain? Niall was upset for Zayn. And, if he was being honest, for himself. He didn't want Zayn to even talk with Liam. He didn't want Liam hurting Zayn anymore than he already had.

Niall sighed loudly. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shower door open. He felt a cold arm wrap around him and he turned around, hugging Zayn to chest. They stood like that for a while, until Niall tapped questioningly on Zayn's back, a small wordless gesture asking if he was okay. Zayn tapped back softly, indicating that he would be. Niall slowly unwrapped their limbs and grabbed the shampoo to start gently washing Zayn's hair.

 

/////

 

As they were lying in bed that night, Niall was spooned against Zayn's back, holding onto him tightly. He kissed the back of Zayn's neck and snuggled his nose into the curve of his shoulder blades. Zayn shifted so he was closer to Niall and said his name softly.

"Niall?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I think I want to see him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

 

/////

 

When Niall woke up the next morning, which was the day before New Year's Eve, he found the bed empty. When he went out into the kitchen to find some breakfast, he saw a note and a small envelope on the island.

 

_Blondie,_

_I'm going to meet up with Liam later today. I don't know how long it's going to take. I might just crash at my place tonight. Hopefully I'll make it in time to get to take you to Times Square, but if I don't, here's your ticket._

_Zayn x_

 

Niall opened the envelope to see his New Year's Eve ticket winking back at him, the foil glinting in the morning light. He shoved the ticket back into the envelope and headed back to bed. He wasn't hungry for breakfast that morning.


	13. Old Acquaintances and New Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his mum for a chat and brings her to meet the Tomlinson's. Zayn meets Liam for a chat and doesn't bring him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am a horrible human being, I have not updated for an extremely long time. But here's an update in case someone is actually still reading this fic. It's almost over and I swear that I will finish it one day. Today may not be that day...but that day will come.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he decided that he put off calling his mother long enough. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and in a split-second decision pushed the button that said **FaceTime Mum <3**. It beeped for a few seconds, making Harry wince at the bright tone being the first thing he heard in the morning. Soon, the screen opened up and his saw his mum smiling at him.

“There’s my baby,” his mother said, still smiling.

“Hi mum,” Harry smiled back.

“How are you doing?” Anne asked.

Harry let out a big sigh.

“Well that says a lot, doesn’t it?” Anne mused.

Harry half smiled in response.

“What time is it over there in New York? Why is it so bright? Do you have all the lights turned on again, because you know that’s just wasteful,” said Anne.

“No, mum, all the lights aren’t on. I’m not even in my apartment. In fact, I’m not even in America,” Harry said, and then yawned before continuing, “I’m actually in Doncaster.”

“You’re in England?!” Anne exclaimed. “And you haven’t called me until now? How long have you been there?”

“Yes mum, I’m in England. I haven’t been here that long, and I’m calling you now, aren’t I? Harry replied.  
“Well I suppose you are,” Anne said.

“I’m calling because I thought maybe I could come see you?” Harry asked, his expression not unlike one he had as a boy, hopeful with a hint of confusion that he was sure his mum could fix.

“Of course, love.” Anne said with a reassuring smile.

 

/////

 

“Hi mum!” Harry gave his mother a bear hug, squeezing so tight she had to gently pat his back to make him let up.

“Sorry,” He smiled sheepishly.

“Not at all, dear,” Anne smiled warmly. “So, what made you want to meet up? Other than seeing your ole mum, of course.”

“Mum! You’re not old!” Harry admonished.

“Maybe not, but I can tell there’s something else on your mind,” Anne said, eyebrow raised in a knowing manner.

“How do you always know?” Harry wondered.

“I’m your mum, it’s my job to know,” Anne said.

“Right. Well. Anyways.” Harry floundered.

“Harry, just tell me what’s going on,” Anne said.

“I met this boy and it started off great but then he kept getting all these phone calls from these girls, like at least three different ones and I mean I _know_ he’s gay but it was seeming like he wasn’t and I was just on the side but it turns out that those girls are actually his sisters, he has four of them, and apparently his birthday was on Christmas Eve but also his mum got into an accident on the same day and so when I wished him happy birthday he got all sad and left and then when I went to see what was wrong he opens the door and four girls pop out and then I’m making cookies with him and his sisters and I really like him, mum.” Harry stopped abruptly, looking up at his mother, green eyes locking with the same brilliant green.

Harry’s mum widened hers slightly while Harry went on his mini rant, but now they were filled with amusement and happiness.

“So, you’ve found a boy you like, then.”

“Yes, mum.”

“And he treats you well? Minus the ‘he may or may not have multiple other lovers that are of the female persuasion’?”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mum.”

“And he explained everything to you, and he’s okay that you’re okay with getting to know his family?”

“Yes, mum. The Tomlinson family is great, you would really like them,” Harry smiled and his eyes wandered, thinking about his guy and four younger girls.

“Hang on, you said the Tomlinson family?” Anne looked extremely curious all of a sudden.

“Yeah…Louis Tomlinson. And Charlotte – Lottie Tomlinson, Félicité  - Fizzy Tomlinson, and Phoebe and Daisy Tomlinson.” Harry said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Anne laughed before saying, “Harry, I know the Tomlinson family!”

“You do?” Harry’s face scrunched up even more, causing Anne to laugh harder.

“Yes, Louis’ mum and I were both teachers in the same district. Joanna and I were very good friends. I’m so sorry to hear that she died.” Anne frowned.

“Wow, that’s crazy, mum. I can’t believe you know them. This is so weird.” Harry trailed off, his eyes full of wonder.

“Do you think they remember me?” Anne asked.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

/////

 

Louis opened the door to a woman with extremely familiar green eyes, and the boy whom he was falling in love with.

“Er, hi there,” Louis said.

“Hi, Louis. My name is Anne Cox, and I was good friends with your mother. I used to come over sometimes to babysit,” Anne said.

Louis’ face lit up.

“Oh my god, I remember you! Ms. Cox, wow, you look great!” Louis then also remembered his manners and invited them inside.

“You used to bake us cookies and let us watch whatever we wanted on TV,” Louis said before searching for the girls.

“Bake cookies, eh? That seems to run in the family,” Harry said.

Anne stared at him, slightly confused, until the sound of all the Tomlinson’s running down the stairs made them both look up with fond faces.

“Ms. Cox!”

“HI!”

“How are you?”

“It’s so good to see you again!”

The girls’ chorus was overwhelming and Anne was bombarded by them as the pulled her into a group hug. Louis looked on with shining eyes, and Harry just looked at Louis.

“Hi girls!” Anne said cheerfully.

“Ms. Cox, look what we baked with Harry!” Phoebe said, and they collectively pulled Anne into the kitchen with them, leaving Harry and Louis standing alone in the front hall.

Louis turned to Harry with an odd expression on his face.

“This is so weird, that your mum is Ms. Cox.” He said.

“Right? I can’t belive it either,” Harry said.

“But your last name is Styles, not Cox,” Louis said, frowning.

“Styles is my dad’s last name, the split up after I was born. I kept my dad’s name because it was easier,” Harry explained.

“Ah, that makes sense. Otherwise, I might have recognized you differently,” Louis teased.

“You mean as the son of some lady who used to babysit you that you might have found annoying then but turned into an extremely attractive guy that you wanna bang?” Harry wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Louis just laughed.

“Yeah, something just like that,” Louis giggled. “Seriously though, this is amazing.”

“I think it’s meant to be.” Harry stated.

“Me too,” Louis breathed.

They shared a tender, but brief kiss, before Harry pulled away suddenly.

“Hey Louis, have you ever been to New York?”

 ///// ///// /////

Zayn was nervous. He wiped his clammy hands on the front of his pants, glad that he only wore black skinny jeans so no one could see how sweaty is palms were. He stared at the shiny gold numbers telling him that this was indeed, room 831. He brought his fist up, poised to knock, before bringing it back down to his side. He let out a huff of air and then banged twice on the door.

“Coming!” a deep voice shouted from inside.

Zayn could feel a bead of sweat drip down his back. The door opened and Zayn looked up into chocolate brown eyes he hadn’t seen for years.

“Zayn.” Liam breathed.

“Hi, Liam,” Zayn managed to get out.

“Come on in,” Liam moved so Zayn could pass him into the hotel room.

“Do you want anything? Water or something?” Liam asked as he followed Zayn into the living room.

 _Of course he has a suite_ , Zayn mused.

“No, I’m fine, thanks,” Zayn said before perching on the edge of the middle sofa cushion.

Liam crossed the room and began to sit on the couch next to Zayn, so Zayn moved to the other end of the couch. Liam opened his mouth to comment but closed it after a moment. Zayn stared at him, waiting for Liam to say something first.

“Thank you for coming,” Liam started.

“I didn’t know I was going to until I knocked on your door,” Zayn said truthfully.

Liam nodded, slightly hurt.

“Well, I’m just glad you didn’t throw the note away.”

“Why did you want to see me?” Zayn said abruptly.

“Because I still love you.” Liam stated.

Zayn leaned back with visible shock.

“You still love me?” Zayn said, skepticism all over his face.

Liam moved to grab Zayn’s hands, and Zayn let him because he was still confused.

“I always have, I always will. You were my first Zayn, I will never forget that.”

Zayn shook his head slowly.

“But you ended things. You stopped seeing me because Harry wasn’t ‘allowed to be gay’ so neither were you. And then you started dating Danielle and left me with a broken heart.”

“I’m so sorry, Zi. I never should have done that. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“And yet you did.”

Liam twisted his mouth in an apology.

“Are you still going through with the wedding?” Zayn had to know.

“Of course, I’m not stupid. Danielle is a great girl with a great family. But she knows about my, shall we say, _preferences_ , and I’ve told her all about us,” Liam said.

Zayn finally pulled his hands away from Liam as though they turned to ice and if he left his hands there too long, he would get frostbite.  

“What do you mean, us?” Zayn asked bitterly.

“Us, you know, our past, and how I want things to continue where they left off,” Liam said.

“Where they left off? Are you delusional? You left _me_ to be with _Danielle, your now fiancé_ , and you’re telling me that you want to continue where we left off?” Zayn asked, incredulous.

“Well, yeah. I mean, she knows about us and understands. When I started dating her she knew something was wrong, but trusted me to tell her in my own time. When I finally told her she said that she kind of knew, and if I still wanted you, then I should go get you,” Liam said.

“What if I don’t still want you?” Zayn asked bluntly.

Liam blinked.

“You’re saying that _Danielle_ ,” Zayn spat the name, “is saying that it’s okay for _us_ to be together, but you haven’t even waited to see if there would _be_ an us for her to be okay with,” Zayn said, standing.

“Wait! Zayn, what –“

“Liam, it’s over. It’s been over. And you know what? I’ve found what I thought I had with you. I have felt the sunshine touch my face and caress my skin and it has shone all the way through me and I want to feel it forever. You,” Zayn said pointing to Liam, “are toxic and I want nothing to do with you anymore. Get married and never contact me again. We were never really friends and I’ve realized I never want to be.”

Zayn turned his back to Liam, whose face was a mix between confusion, jealousy, and disbelief.

“I hope you have a nice life faking it with your wife,” Zayn said as he opened the door and walked out of it without a glance back to the man he left sitting on the couch.

Liam stared at the door and when the door slammed so loudly it rattled the pictures on the wall, he didn’t even wince.

/////

Zayn was in his apartment, a rarity for him. He couldn’t make himself go back to Niall just yet. He still had some feelings to sort out and it wasn’t fair to Niall if he went back now.

Zayn was still confused about Liam. He didn’t love him anymore, that’s for sure. He thought that love died the day he saw Liam holding hands with Danielle as he walked her to Maths. He shook his head to get rid of the memory.

Whatever he had with Liam, it was nothing compared to what he had with Niall. Niall was sweet, caring, loud, obnoxious in the best way possible, and basically his own personal ball of sunshine. He lit up the entire room, and he lit up Zayn too. Zayn had never felt anything the way he does when Niall throws him a smile. He never felt the need to make anyone else happy, minus Harry, besides himself.

After Liam took a sledgehammer to his itty, bitty, teenage heart, he promised himself he would never fall in love again. But now Zayn wasn’t sure that he _was_ in love with Liam back then. Niall was everything that Zayn didn’t know he needed, and everything he could want.

Zayn was falling in love with Niall. No, he _was_ in love with Niall. That thought made him smile unconsciously, and he brought up his hands to contain it before saying, “fuck it, I love him!” out loud and brandished his arms to his apartment walls. He made up his mind that he was going to win blondie over, and starts to form a plan that will let him make Niall’s Christmas wish come true.


End file.
